Jealous Much
by MaeAlyse
Summary: It had been seven years since Katara has last seen Aang.She had turned down many people who had asked for her hand in marrige because she was wating for the right guy.For him. Now hes back, cute as ever.But, Katara has a little competiton.Sequal comin soo
1. Seven Years

**Hey everyone! You may know me from the story Golden Dragon High. I haven't forgot about that story don't worry I'm just thinking up of ideas for it. In the meantime I am making this story; I wanted to type the first chapter before I forgot about this idea completely. Anyways, this story is Kataang all the way! It also has Tokka and you will see a little Maiko later. Anywayzzzz**

**Enjoy and review!**

It had been seven years since she had last seen Aang. _Seven Years_! Numerous guys had asked for her hand in marriage. But she had said no to every one of them. She was waiting for one guy. _For him. _Every afternoon she looked up at the sky. Hoping to see a flying bison coming towards her. But everyday, she saw nothing. Of course she had kept in touch, sending letters whenever she could. Her brother had already seen Aang. Since he was living in Ba Sing Se in the summer and the South Pole in the winter. He was married to Toph, her best friend. She remembered how happy she had been for them when she heard that they were getting married. But she felt a little bit of jealousy, Sokka got to have his happy ending. Why couldn't she?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SOKKA!" Katara ran up to him and hugged him with all her might. "I missed you sooo much. When are you going to decide to live here all year long?" she laughed and looked over his shoulder. Seeing the girl that she had wanted to see for months. "TOPH!" Katara quickly pushed Sokka away from her and went to hug Toph.

"Uhh Sugar Queen, I know your happy to see me and everything but, I can't breath!" Toph returned the hug but gasped for breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so glad to see you guys! How have you been? You guys are early. is there anything special going on?" Katara lead them to their quarters of the palace. Seven years ago, when they got back from winning the war, they found their home looking very familiar to the Northern Water Tribe. But, the city still had some of it's southern charm.

"Actually yes, in fact, there's someone very special coming to see us," Sokka smirked and looked at Toph.

_They look like they know something I don't…_

"Well, who is it?" Katara eyed Sokka. She knew it would be much easier to get it out of him rather then Toph.

"Sorry Sugar Queen can't tell you, it's a surprise. Besides, you will see him tomorrow at the New Moon Party" Toph smiled and walked into her door. "Come on Sokka I'm tired and it's been a very long and uncomfortable day."

"Coming" He started to follow her before he turned around to Katara's puzzled face. "You will see him tomorrow; now don't stay up to late wondering"

Katara smiled and walked to her room. _He knows me to well._

She pulled back the curtain that served as the door to her room. She could see that it was a full moon. When she was her strongest. "I'll see him tomorrow, if only I knew who _he _was."

Katara slipped into her nightgown and snuggled into her bed. Dreaming of what was to come the next day.

"Ooof" Katara opened her eyes only to see the cold, ice floor.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead! It's almost time for the Breakfast celebration and you slept in!" Toph giggled and helped her up. Katara could see that Toph was dressed in a beautiful earth kingdom gown. Her hair was up in her normal bun but for the first time, her bangs were swept to the side.

"Wow Toph, I think that this has to be the first time that I have seen your full face." Katara smiled and walked into her closet. Not even bothering to shut the door.

"Yeah well, your brother says that I look much better when he can see my face, of course I wouldn't know." Toph felt for the bed and sat down. _I hate the South Pole. I am completely blind here._

"Well you look very pretty, just to let you know." Katara's head popped out from the closet. "Now, I have to find something to wear, something that's not to formal, but it is still a little dazzling."

"Wish I could help you Sugar Queen but there's two things stopping me. One, I am completely blind out here and two, Sokka's expecting me to be back." Toph stood up and felt her way out of the room. "See you soon!" and with that, she was gone.

Katara searched through the millions of clothes she had. Finally she came across one particular dress. It was like the one she had wore on that night in Ba Sing Se to get into the earth's king party. Except it was Light blue, Indigo, and snow white. _This is perfect…_

Katara quickly pulled on the dress and ran down the stairs to the banquet area. She knew that she was already late and she was one of the most important people there. She finally made it only to see the place packed full of people. There was one big table in the middle of the room and a buffet table set up next to it. On the other side there was a dance floor, full of people making light conversation

Katara quickly found Toph talking to a few people from the earth kingdom.

"Toph, what am I supposed to be doing right now? Usually my dad tells me if I am supposed to stand and make an announcement or if I am just supposed to stand here and look pretty…." Katara shuffled her feet and looked at the blind earthbender.

"Well, you could walk around and make some friends besides me. I mean seriously sugar queen talk to people. Make yourself noticed." Toph smiled and turned back to the conversation she was having.

_I have other friends…..I think_

Katara did what Toph told her and started to walk around making acquaintances. It wasn't long before Hakoda had walked on to the platform above everyone and spoke.

"Hello everyone! My name is Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. We are here today to celebrate the gathering of four heroes. The four people that took down Fire Lord Ozai and restored peace and balance to the world. I am happy to say that two of them are my very own children. And the other two I have come to think of as my own. I am also glad to say that all of them are in this very room right now."

_All four of us are in this room right now? What, that has to mean Aang is here right now. He's here! That has to be who Toph and Sokka were talking about! I've got to find him! _

Katara's thoughts were interrupted when she felt two very soft hands cover her eyes from behind.

"Guess who…" a very familiar voice said out loud. Katara spun around and saw two stormy gray eyes staring at her.

"AANG!" Katara practically screamed. She quickly pulled him into a big bear hug and held on tight.

Aang chuckled and slowly pulled away. "Nice to see you too!"

"I can't believe you're here! you have no idea how much I missed you." Katara blushed at what she had just said.

"I came to see you! You look really pretty Katara, really"

"Sorry to break up this little reunion but it's time to eat, and I'm starving." Sokka came up behind them. Toph hooked on to his arm and sighed.

"Can you wait for at least a minute. This Is the first time we have all been together in seven years."

Sokka smiled and patted his stomach.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there's somebody I want you guys to meet." Aang turned around and pulled somebody up next to him. She smiled and waved a little.

"Hi! My name's Airi, you must be Toph, and you must be Katara."

Airi was wearing a white, strapless dress and she had a light complexion. She had light brown hair and green eyes.

Katara smiled disappeared for a min but quickly was back.

"Hi Airi, I see you already know me, but, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Toph let out a small laugh. _She always has to get right to the point._

"Airi's my soon to be wife." Aang beamed proudly. Both Toph and Katara's smile quickly vanished. Toph was the only one who knew that Katara still had strong feelings for Aang. She had kept it a secret from everyone, even Sokka. Just because Katara had wanted her too. After all, she was her best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me Aang was getting married." She whispered to Sokka as they made there way to the head of the table.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise" Sokka frowned. _Why does Toph care?_ "Why, what does it matter to you anyway?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Toph took her seat next to Sokka. Katara was on the other side. Aang and Airi were directly across from her.

"So…how did you two meet?" Katara asked._ How could he do that….he's going to marry, that, that, that, that bitch! _

"Well, I meet Aang probably about Two years ago. He was at this restaurant I was eating at in the fire nation. He looked pretty lonely so I asked if I could join him. And it just sort of went from there." Airi giggled and rested her head on Aang's shoulder. Katara clenched her teeth. _Ohh, romantic_ she thought.

"What's wrong Katara your barely eating" Sokka looked at his sisters plate and saw that she had only eaten half a muffin. _That's weird; I thought breakfast was her favorite meal. _

"Sorry please excuse me, I'm not feeling to good." Katara stood up and ran out the door. Leaving Sokka, Aang, Airi, and many other people confused.

"She looked perfectly fine this morning, what could have happened?" Aang said. He had a worried look on his face.

"Good riddance" Airi said under her breath thinking that no one could hear her. And nobody did hear her except for a certain blind earthbender.

"Maybe I should go check on her" Aang stood up and was about to make his way out when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No twinkle toes that's probably not such a good idea. It's probably just girl stuff or maybe she forgot something really important and it made her sick. I will go check on her." Toph felt her way to the table and got her walking stick.

She walked out of the room leaving one girl particularly pleased and two very confused boys.


	2. Maya

"Katara?" Toph pulled back the curtain that lead to Katara's room. She was laying on the bed, it looked like she was practically eating the pillow.

"go away" she mumbled.

"Aww, come on Katara, I'm your best friend. You can talk to me. What's wrong?" Toph sat down on the little space that was left. She patted her back. Trying to give her some comfort.

"You know perfectly well what's wrong. Aang's getting married. MARRIED! And the worst part of it is, the girl he is marrying is someone other then me." Katara snapped her head up from the pillow. Her face was streaked with tears.

Toph pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Katara you will find somebody better."

Katara sat there for awhile crying on Toph's shoulder.

"I don't want to."

"You don't want to what?"

"I don't want to find anyone better. That's impossible. Nobody's better." Katara fell back onto the bed. Her head hitting the pillow.

"I'm sure there's someone Sugar Queen."

Katara smiled when she heard the old nickname. It reminded her of the old days back when she had first met Toph. When they were all "the gang".

"I'm leaving; this is getting to mushy for me. You clean yourself up and meet me at the fountain. You have a class to teach!" Toph retrieved the walking stick she had put down next to the bed and found her way to the door.

"Toph…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, really"

"No problem, anytime."

_Katara smiled and watched Toph walk out the door. I don't know what I would do without her._

20 MIN LATER

Katara ran to the center of town where the fountain was. She had to meet Toph and teach the class of young waterbenders. _My favorite part of the day._ Katara loved teaching the students. Particularly one, not that she had favorites or anything but this one girl, Maya, intrigued her. She was so full of life and energy, yet at the same time she was serious about learning. She reminded her of, well, herself. She arrived at the fountain quickly and found Toph surrounded by kids.

"Toph, when is Sifu Katara going to get here?"

"Toph, can I go use the bathroom?"

"Toph, today are we going to working on attacking or defending?"

Katara couldn't help but laugh. She knew Toph wasn't the best with kids. And that she couldn't stand questions. Those two put together had to drive her crazy.

"Need some help?" Katara walked up and prepared for the dozens of hugs she always got.

"Sifu Katara!" all the kids cried out at the same time. And, just like she expected, dozens of kids tackled her.

"Thank Yue you're here. I was just about to kick somebodies butt into the next century!" Toph laughed and sat down on the fountain. "Well, continue with whatever you were about to do."

"Students get into your stance, I don't know if you guys remember, but today is test day. I'm going to test you all on the basics. And whoever passes will get to move up to more advanced waterbending."

Maya raised her hand and gave Katara a worried look. "But Sifu Katara, what if we don't pass…does that mean we suck?"

'Oh no, never, none of you suck, Nobody sucks. That just means you need a little more practice. And nothings wrong with that. I remember when I was little, I had a really hard time learning how to do this really basic move. And I found myself getting jealous of somebody that could do it better then me. But, I realized that everyone learns at a different pace. I'm sure you guys will have no problem. Now everyone line up, biggest to smallest."

Katara was to busy working to see Aang, Airi, and Sokka walk up and join Toph on the ledge of the fountain.

"What's she doing?" Airi asked. _Not that I care_.

"She's teaching her class, I was supposed to be here as her assistant, but she looks like she's got it under control." Toph smiled and hooked her arm with Sokka's. "Sometime she gets so wrapped up with those kids, she forgets about everything around her. It's like her way of relaxing."

Sokka looked at his sister teaching. "It looks like she really cares. I don't know why she won't just get married and have children of her own. "

"What do you mean she won't get married? I thought every girl wanted to be married at some point." Airi looked at Aang. "I'm getting married, and I can't wait!"

Aang smiled. "But really, why not." He asked. _I have to admit I am curious._

"I don't know something about waiting for the right guy. Toph, is that really the reason?"

"Why are you asking me?" Toph shifted her gaze to what she thought was Katara, to Sokka.

"Well, you are her best friend, she tells you everything. So, I figure you know." Sokka glared at Toph. Not that it really mattered, she couldn't see it.

"Well, your right, she was waiting for the right guy. Though, I don't think she's waiting anymore." Toph smirked and turned her attention back to Katara.

"What do you mean?" Aang stared at Katara. At the moment she was showing one student how to do the water whip. Like she had done for him many years ago. _She hasn't changed a bit._

"I think you should ask her yourself." Toph laughed and looked at him. "I'm sure she would be glad to tell you."

They sat there in silence, waiting for Katara to finish teaching.

"Good job everyone, sad to say but, it's the end of class. I have seven students that get to move on to the advanced set, and that is really good considering that we only have 15 people in this class. You guys are dismissed." Katara announced to the class.

As soon as she had said your dismissed kids started running left and right. Some to practice their waterbending, some to show their parents what they learned and some to just go goof off.

"Sifu Katara?" Katara looked down from where she was and saw Maya looking up at her.

"Yes Maya?"

"I was wondering, what's the most bestest waterbending that you can do?"

Katara laughed.

"The bestest? Well, it depends, the bestest in what? Do you want to see the most powerful thing I can do? Or the most graceful? Or the most fun?" Katara sat down on her knees so that she would be at the short waterbenders level.

"Any of them….I was just wondering what you could do. You know, since you saved the world and all." Katara smiled.

"I didn't save the world. The avatar did. Me and my friends just helped."

"Well, I heard stories, I want to be just like you when I grow up!" Katara smiled the biggest smile she could, she knew that little kids said that a lot and never meant it. But it made her feel really good about herself.

"Tell you what, if you eat lunch with me, I will show you afterwards."

"OK, but what about them?" Maya pointed over her shoulder to the fountain.

"Huh? What are you talking about" Katara turned around and saw Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Airi sitting on the ledge.

"Oh them, haha, sorry Toph, I totally forgot that I asked you to come help me. As for you guys, when did you get here?"

"Like, about 30 min. ago" Airi said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice. Katara frowned. _I wasn't asking her. _

Toph could sense Katara getting angry.

"Umm, yea, it's ok Sugar Queen really, we were just waiting for your class to end. You said that we were going to get lunch afterwards remember. I invited Aang, Sokka, and Airi to come with us"

"Yeah…are you ready, I'm starving!" Sokka stood up and stretched.

"Umm, but, I sort of told Maya I would eat with her." Katara shuffled her feet and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, we heard, oh well, I guess we will just go eat without you." Airi stood up and looked at Aang. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. "Aang you coming?"

Aang looked up at Airi. "Well, Maya said that she just wanted to see the most powerful/graceful/fun thing Katara could do. So, if Katara just does it now, then we can all eat afterwards."

"Yeah, great idea Aang, well Katara, lets see some waterbending." Sokka looked at his sister. Who, the whole time, had not taken her eyes off the floor.

"But I told Maya-"Katara was interrupted by none other then, Maya.

"It's ok Sifu Katara; I don't have to eat lunch with you. Besides I promised my mom I would help out with my baby cousin Remi today."

"Ok then, well, I need lots of water, so if you want to see you're going to have to walk to the boardwalk with me." Katara smiled. She knew this was Maya's favorite place to go. Not only was it where all the ships came in and out, but it was the perfect place to go at sunset.

Katara picked up Maya and started walking. Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Airi quickly followed. Trying to keep up with her.

Maya looked up at her waterbending teachers' face. _I know this is going to be good, I just know it. _


	3. Baby?

They had already walked half the distance in silence. It was a bit uncomfortable.

"So Maya, you never decided, what will it be? The most powerful or most graceful thing I can do?" Katara smiled and slowly put Maya on the ground. They kept on walking hand in hand.

"I think you should do the most graceful, you can show me the most powerful thing tomorrow." Maya took big steps. Trying to keep up with Katara's quick pace.

"Graceful it is…" Katara smiled and slowed down, slow enough so that Maya wasn't taking humongous steps.

"So Katara, I heard that you didn't want to be married, why not?" Katara turned around to see Airi glaring at her. _I almost forgot that she was even here…and who told her that._

"Who told you that?"

"Toph"

Katara looked at Toph who only smirked. _She just loves making me uncomfortable._ She turned back around and kept on walking.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to be married, it's just that nobody right has asked me." She walked faster when she could see the boardwalk in the distance. _Were almost there…then I can just go, and concentrate on the thing I love most. Waterbending._

"But what about those dozens of guys that asked you to marry them. All of those guys were great…" Sokka kept all of his attention on Katara's face. Trying to see what she was thinking.

Aang's eyebrows went up when he heard what Sokka had said.

"Dozens?"

"Actually it was more like 17, but who's counting" Katara glared at Toph with a _you're not helping_ look on her face. "Don't give me that look Katara, especially since you know that I can't see it." Toph smirked. _Although I wish I could._

"Ok, were here! Now if you don't mind I have to concentrate. Now Maya, I want you to go over there and stand next to Toph or Aang ok."

Maya did what she was told and went to stand next to Aang.

Katara stood so that she was facing the ocean. She took a deep breath and took a stream of water out in front of them. _Just think of what makes you really happy, what makes you relax. _

Aang, Maya, Sokka, and Airi all stood on the side watching Katara. She was twirling the water around her, left and right. She was dancing with the water, moving with it. It almost looked like the water was her dance partner.

"She's really pretty, isn't she" Maya whispered. Only Aang could hear her. _Yeah, she is…_

_Things that make me happy: Teaching, kids, Toph and Sokka, waterbending, relaxing, Watching the moon, spending my time watching the sunset with Maya, Aang, wait, Aang? Oh never mind just forget about him, its time for the grand finale._

Katara swirled the water around her body and sent it up into the air when it was high enough she quickly froze it and sent another stream of water at it. When it hit, the whole thing exploded, making it snow down on her. She took a deep breath and turned back around to Maya.

"Well, what do you think? You asked for the most graceful, and you got the most graceful."

Maya ran towards Katara and took a big leap into her arms.

"That, was, so cool! Can you teach me to do that? I want to show my momma she would love to see me do that!"

"Haha, I sure can, although it does look a lot better at night, when the moon is out, also when I have a firebender dancing with me, it looks really cool, maybe I will show you later." Katara sat down and Maya sat down in front of her.

"A firebender? You could have asked me for that." Aang looked at the two girls sitting in front of him.

"Sorry Aang, I sometimes forget that you're the Avatar." Katara looked up at him and smiled.

"Wait, where have I seen that before? Oh yeah, at the 5th annual peace celebration! When you and Zuko did that. Wow, you should have seen it Aang." Sokka's looked at Aang…"In fact, she was supposed to do it with you, but when you didn't show up for whatever reason, we had to improvise."

"Oh, that, Haha yeah about that I was sort of busy keeping peace between these two villages in the fire nation." Aang looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. _Actually I was out with Airi and I totally forgot about the festival and by the time I remembered, it was long over._

"Sifu Katara, could you show me that powerful move some other time? I kind of got to go now, my mom told me to be back by Midday." Maya stood up and gave Katara one last hug.

"Sure, now hurry up, you don't want to be late, I'm sure your mom would be mad at you, and me." Katara returned the hug and watched as Maya ran towards the igloos on the east side of town.

"So Sugar Queen, where do you suggest we eat? I'm in the mood for something spicy." Toph unhooked her arm from Sokka's and used her walking stick to go towards the city.

"Well actually, I was thinking that I would go to the spa, teaching kids waterbending and putting on a show makes me kind of tense you know."

Sokka eyebrows went up and his face lit up like he had an idea…

"Why don't you, Airi, and Toph go to the spa and me and Aang will go get something to eat."

"Great idea Sokka, what do you guys think?" Aang looked from Airi to Toph to Katara; they all looked like they thought it was a horrible idea for a minute. But their expressions quickly changed. Well, all except for Toph's.

"Sure! I love the spa!" Airi smiled.

"I guess that would be fun." Katara smiled at Airi and looked at the ground. _Great, I have to spend the rest of the afternoon with her._

"As long as they don't touch my feet." Toph used her walking stick to find her way to Katara and hooked arms with her. "And bring me back something good Snoozels, nothing gross."

Airi reached up and gave Aang a kiss on the cheek. "Bye baby, see you later" She said before she joined Toph and Katara.

Katara frowned.

_**Baby?**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So… what do you think? It was really hard for me to choose what waterbending move to do. So, I just decided to narrow it down to graceful…it may not be what you wanted but hey……I tried. Haha**_

_**Anywayss….**_

_**The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it!**_

_**And for all those people that are reading my other story Golden Dragon High, don't worry, I didn't forget about it. It's just that I saved that document on my other computer and right now. I don't have that one with me. So the next chapter for that will be up sometime between Monday and Wednesday.**_

_**Keep on reading and reviewing!**_

_**I try to respond to all my reviewers but don't feel bad if I don't respond to you. Either I didn't have the time or I simply forgot. (I don't have the best memory) Haha**_


	4. Relax at the Spa

"Well, here we are, Southern Beauty Salon."Katara walked up the steps and opened the door for Toph and Airi.

On the outside, the spa didn't look like much but on the inside it looked gorgeous. There was a small fountain in the middle of the place, on the right there was a hallway that lead to the steam room and the mud baths. On the right there was the massage tables and beauty stations.

"Hello Katara, how may I help you today?" A short, stout lady walked out from behind the counter and walked over to them.

"Hey Taya, I just wanted to spend the day at the spa" Katara took off her parka and hung it on the coat rack next to the door."

Taya nodded and motioned to Toph and Airi "And who are these two lovely young ladies'?"

"Oh. This is Toph Bei Fong, you remember her don't you? And this is Airi. There here with me."

"Ahh yes, the lady who does not like her feet touched. Haha, well if you will just follow me, you can start with a massage and slowly make your way around to the steam room."

Toph, Airi, and Katara all changed out into a towel and laid on the massage table.

"So Katara, are you thinking about dating anytime soon? Because if you are I have somebody perfect for you!"Airi turned her head so she could see the two girl's next to her.

"What! No! I mean, well, if I do start dating, I can find somebody myself, thanks though."Katara laughed nervously.

Moment's later three rather cute masseuses came into the room. The three girls simultaneously moaned.

"So Airi, when and where is the wedding?" Toph said in between a drink of the fruity beverage she had ordered min ago.

"Well, I was thinking that the wedding should be at the Northern Air Temple, because that's where Aang grew up you know."Airi took a bite of the chocolate bon bon's that had been set down next to her.

"Umm Airi, Aang grew up in the Southern Air temple, not the Northern"_ Wow, she doesn't even know where Aang grew up, I wonder what else she doesn't know._

"Yeah whatever, southern, northern same thing. Anyway, I was thinking that the wedding should be sometime in the summer, because that's my favorite season."

They sat there in silence for the rest of the massage. After the masseuses left, they made their way over to the mud baths.

"Ahh...this is so soothing isn't it." Toph went down deeper into the mud and sighed.

"Yeah it is, Sooo, Airi, why do you want to marry Aang so soon?" Katara lifted one cucumber off her eye so she could see Airi's face.

"Well, I needed to settle down sometime, and Aang was perfect! He's got looks, money, and let's face it... He's the freakin avatar!"

"That's all; you don't want to marry him because you love him?"Toph looked over to Katara and could see her getting more and more tense by the second. _So much for a relaxing day at the spa._

"Now don't get me wrong, Aang's a great guy and all, but I don't love him. I just, need him, you know, for a good life and protection and things."Airi got up and went to the shower area. "Meet me in the steam room, I'm getting out early."

As soon as Airi left the room Katara spoke up.

"You know, when she said that I was about to kill her right then and there" Katara threw the cucumbers off her eye only to see that Toph had already taken off hers.

"I know you were, that's why I'm glad she left. You know Katara; you can't keep on butting in on Aang and Airi's relationship. It will only end badly." Toph looked in Katara's direction.

"I know Toph, but, it just really, really bugs me. Did you hear that! She doesn't even love him! I think that he needs somebody that does." Katara slowly raised herself out of the bath. She cleaned herself off and helped Toph out.

"Well, lets just enjoy the rest of the 20 min we have here. Relax Katara, your making yourself stressed.. I can feel it." Toph wrapped a towel around her and followed Katara into the steam room.

MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN

"Sokka, just pick something, we only have 20 min left to eat then we have to go see the girls" Aang tapped his fingers on the table trying to get his attention. The waiter and him had been waiting for 5 min. for Sokka to make up his mind.

"What, oh, umm, I will have the roast duck meal. But instead of the clam soup, cam you make it stewed sea prunes?"

Aang cringed at the thought of stewed sea prunes. _Those were disgusting._

"So Sokka, how have you been over the years? This is our chance to catch up." Aang took a drink of the water that had just been set in front of him.

"Great Aang, really great. My life with Toph is wonderful! We have been married two years and I'm not complaining." Sokka shifted in his seat. "I want to live here all year, you know, for Katara, but I know how cruel that would be to Toph, seeing as she's completely blind out here."

"What do you mean for Katara? She seems happy here..." Aang stirred his water with his straw and stared at Sokka, waiting for an answer.

"Well that's just it, she seems happy. But I know she's not. She doesn't want to get married. She only has a few friends, and she's getting obsessed with those kids she teaches. It's like there the only thing she really cares about in her life." Sokka made eye contact with Aang for a second. But he quickly looked down.

"Wow, I had no idea, I guess I should have checked in on her more."

"Yeah Aang that would probably helped a little"

Both guys looked down in silence. They didn't speak again till their food came. The time passed and they soon made their way to the palace where they were supposed to meet Toph, Airi, and Katara.

When they arrived they heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen. CRASH! They quickened their pace so they could see what was going on. Toph and Airi were sitting at the table, watching Katara go around the kitchen like a madman.

"Damn it there goes another dish" Katara sped to the cabinet and pulled out a broom.

"Calm down Katara that's the sixth cup you broke." Toph laughed, "Is this what you always do when you try to make tea?"

Airi laughed with Toph. "If you want, I can make my own tea."

Katara turned around and glared at the two girls laughing at the table, "Yeah thanks Airi that would be helpful." She said through her clenched teeth. She set down the broom pushed pass Aang and Sokka who were still standing at the door.

"Wow, what was that all about?" Sokka came in and set the food they had saved for Toph down in front of her.

"Hey baby!" Airi stood up and gave Aang a kiss on the cheek. She led him over to the table and sat down next to him.

"Oh you know, Katara's stressing out again. The usual." Toph dug into the Roasted Duck soup Sokka had set down in front of her.

"What about this time?" Sokka watched his wife eat. Suddenly getting hungry himself, even though he had just ate.

"Yeah, didn't you guys just come back from the spa?"Aang shifted in his seat so that Airi could put her head on his shoulder.

"Well as soon as we came back Katara remembered that the Little Angles Show is coming up." Toph said between bites.

"Oh that's all, that's easy, and she does that every year!" Sokka leaned back in his chair and sighed. _Sometimes she stresses out on the littlest things._

"What's the Little Angles Show?" Airi eyebrows rose. _That sounds interesting._

"It's this show that all the younger girl waterbenders that are moving to the advanced waterbending do. It's sort of like, graduation. She does it like every year. It's nothing new." Sokka explained.

"Yeah but this year, all the moms asked Katara to be in it. You know how shy she is." Toph took one last bite and set the bowl aside.

"Katara's shy? Not that I remember." Aang looked deep in thought. Like he always did nowadays.

Toph leaned into Sokka and sighed, "Well Twinkle Toes, she's changed a lot over the years, and if you didn't expect her too, then you are crazy."

Aang slowly stood up and walked over to the door. "I will go talk to her; I know how to cheer her up"

"Ok, but she's not in her room." Toph stood up and picked up her walking stick and her bowl. She made her way to the sink and started washing it out. "She's most likely at the boardwalk, that's where she always goes when she's stressed out."

Aang nodded and put on his parka.

"Be back soon!" he heard Airi call out as he walked out the door.

_I will as soon as i fugure out whats up with her._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**well, thats the chapter!**

**reveiw please!**

**and who was the one who gave me the spa idea? Well, whoever it was speak up and tell meh what you think of your very own idea idea in writing1 Plus i want to thank you personally!**

**haha**

**keep on writing everyone!**

**maegan**


	5. Sleep In

Aang quickly made his way to the boardwalk on the east side of town. Katara was sitting there, just like Toph said she would be. Watching the sunset and most likely thinking. Aang walked up and sat right next to her, for a full minute nothing was said. They just sat there in silence, staring out in the distance.

After awhile Katara spoke, "What do you want?" her voice was cracking, like she had been crying. "Look, if Sokka sent you out here to check on me, you can just go back and tell him to-"

"No, Sokka didn't send me here. I came here myself, to check on you…" Aang looked at her.

"Like you care…" Katara shifted her gaze from the sky to her hands.

"What do you mean of course I care…" Aang studied her face. She looked tired, worn out. It wasn't the face he remembered, it was strange, different.

"Yeah, you care, that's why you weren't there at Sokka and Toph's wedding. That's why for seven years you didn't even come to see me." Katara scooted away a bit. Not even daring to look at Aang knowing his eyes would probably make her break down. And that's the last thing she wanted.

"Look Katara. After the war, I had a lot of things to do. I had to travel the world." Aang tried to make eye contact with her. But she kept scooting away from him and looking the other way.

They sat there in silence again.

"You know, when I was eating lunch with Sokka, he said that he was worried about you. You're getting less and less social by the second. And those kids you teach, there becoming your life…Why is that?"

"…"

"You know you can talk to me about anything" Aang put a hand on her shoulder. But she quickly shrugged it away.

"Those kids, there so full of laughter. They have a long life ahead of them. They have nothing to worry about. Teaching them, it's like becoming them you know, makes you feel young again." Katara finally looked into Aang's eyes. She had a twinkle in her eye, like all her worry had been taken away for a minute.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" Aang returned her gaze. He smiled. _Finally, she's talking to me again._

Aang stood up and brushed the snow off of him. He helped Katara up and they walked back to the palace together. They took their time getting back, and by the time they reached the front gate, it was already getting dark.

"Aang! There you are! I was waiting for you. Toph and Sokka already went to "bed" Haha I wonder what there really doing!" Airi gave Aang a very long hug. Over his shoulder she glared at Katara.

Katara shuddered at the thought of her brother and her best friend doing "things".

"Well, I'm off to bed; I have to get up early tomorrow." Katara left the couple talking in front of their room and made her way to her own.

She pulled on a shirt that was way too big for her and got into bed.

All night she tossed and turned. Trying to find a comfortable way to sleep. After awhile she gave up and felt her way to the kitchen. _Maybe a hot cup of tea will make me fall asleep._

She walked down the hallway but stopped when she thought she heard moaning and giggling. _Is that Airi? No, it couldn't be. Well I better check._

Katara peered around the corner and her eyes went wide when she saw what it was. _Oh my goodness is that, no it couldn't be. That's not what I think it is._ Katara pulled back and rubbed her eyes. _I'm just seeing things, I should check again._

Once again she peered around the corner and this time, she was sure of what she saw. Airi was passionately kissing a guy. The worst part was, it wasn't Aang. She was moaning and smashing her hip up against his. _Is that Kenji? The server in the banquet hall? _

Katara turned around and ran as fast as she could up to her room. "Ok I just have to think this out. I'm sure that was Airi. No I'm not sure, I'm positive. What should I do? Should I tell Aang No, I won't do that it would break his heart! How about Toph?" She sat at the big desk on the side of her room. Looking out the window to the moon.

After awhile she had talked herself to sleep. Not even bothering to get back into bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sokka walked into Katara's room only to find her not in her bed, but her head in her arms lying on the desk. _How does she sleep like that?_

He tiptoed up next to her and when he got close he enough he yelled into her ear "WAKE UP KATARA!"

She jumped up with a start, knocking over a few stacks of paper and a brush.

"Huh, what time is it?" she slowly started to pick up the papers she had knocked off the desk.

"It's a couple of hours after fist light. You're late" Sokka laughed as he watched Katara become frantic. Picking up the papers much quicker and running into her closet. Slamming the door shut behind her.

Sokka walked out of the room and went down to the kitchen. Toph and Airi were enjoying their breakfast. Aang was making some sort of vegetarian thing for himself.

Toph looked up when she heard somebody enter the room. Recognizing the sound of the footsteps she laughed. "How did she take it when you told her that she was late?"

"Not very well," Sokka laughed and took a seat at the table next to Airi. That way he was facing Toph. "I was afraid she was going to blast me out of the room."

They all laughed and moments later Katara came rushing in. She was wearing a training outfit and her hair was put up into a ponytail, with her signature hair loopies. If you took a moment to look at her, she looked very pretty, casual in fact.

"Yeah thanks for letting me sleep in Toph…"

Toph merely laughed and shook her head. "No problem Sugar Queen."

Katara eyes narrowed and scanned the room for something quick to eat. "Don't let it happen again."

Toph smirked at the threat and continued eating her breakfast.

"Why are you in such a rush anyways?" Airi smoothed down her hair and placed her hands in her lap.

At the sound of her voice Katara frowned. "I got a class to teach, I'm busy, unlike some people"

Airi frowned at her words.

"Somebody's cranky!" Aang said in a sing songy voice. He took whatever it was he was eating over to the table and sat down next to Toph. They all watched as Katara rummaged through the cabinet and took out a granola bar.

"Yeah well, I didn't get much sleep OK. Now I'm leaving, if you want you guys can meet me at my class. I have to get ready for the Little Angles Show and I will need somebody to keep the girls that didn't pass and all the guys busy." And with that she was out the door.

"Well, I guess we could all go." Aang said between bites.

"Yeah, babysitting a bunch of brats should be fun." Airi said under her breath. Again, nobody could hear her, except for Toph.

_Thank god for my good hearing, or else I would think Airi was all peaches and cream like Sokka and Aang think she is._

After they had all finished their breakfast they made their way to the fountain. Katara was patiently waiting for a little boy to get the water whip right.

"Ok Kio, you've almost got it. Just widen your stance and concentrate a little. Think of things that make you happy. That's what I always do when I'm having trouble."

The boy did what she asked and after no time at all, he did it.

"Sifu Katara I did it! I can't wait to show my dad!" The little boy hugged Katara and slowly let go. She gave him a little pat on the head. "I'm sure he will be proud Kio, now you go stand with the others and wait for me to finish ok."

Kio nodded and made his way over to about three other kids who were sitting down. Playing anything that would keep them busy. Katara stood up and sighed. She turned around and saw Aang, Airi, Toph, and Sokka waiting patiently on the sidelines.

"It's about time you guys got here…I hate having to do this by myself." She made her way over to them.

"What are you talking about, you love doing it all by yourself" Sokka smirked..."So, what do you want us to do?"

"Well, I have to tell the little girls what we are going to be working on for the next week. So, I need Toph and Airi To take the little girls and do something with them I don't care what, just something that's not dangerous and that they will be interested in."

"What about us?" Aang raised his eyebrows. _I'm not sure I want to work with kids…_

"Well Aang, you and Sokka can take the few boys over there and do the same thing. And NO VIOLENCE. "Katara stretched the last part out. Wanting to make it clear to Sokka that there was no need for weapons of any sort.

"Yes mama!" both Aang and Sokka said. Katara just smiled and turned around.

"Ok, I want all the guys to go with Aang and Sokka; they will be your entertainers for the rest of class. As for the girls, I need all who are still on the beginners set to head with Toph and Airi. They will be your entertainers for the rest of class. Everyone else gather around me!"

The kids started to separate into their groups. Four girls were with Toph and Airi, Four boys were with Sokka and Aang, and seven girls were gathered around Katara.

"Ok girls as you know the Little Angles Show is coming up!" Katara watched the girl's expressions, about half of them trembled a little, and the other half just lit up like it was the best thing in the world.

"What are we going to do this year Sifu Katara? Last year, I watched my sister do lots of cool waterbending moves! It was so cool to watch!" Maya's eyes went big with anticipation.

"Well Maya, that's just what I gathered you girls for. Remember when I showed you my most graceful waterbending move?"

Maya merely nodded.

"Well, since you said you would like to learn it, I thought about it. And we are going to!" Maya jumped up and down with laughter.

"Yeah!"

"What did she show you Maya?"

"What is she talking about Maya?"

"Maya, what are we going to do this year?"

Katara waited while she let Maya explain to the other girls what they would be doing. After awhile, when the excitement died down Katara started talking again.

"Well, do you remember me saying that it looked much cooler when firebending is done with it?"

Katara felt kind of bad that only Maya knew what she was talking about, but she promised herself she would show the other students later.

"Well, I talked to Fire Lord Zuko through messages, and he has agreed to send down a group of firebending boys down here to do it with you!"

The girls all looked at each other with excitement and confusion in their eyes. Katara laughed and sat down.

"What I mean is, A group of little firebending boys your age will be coming down here and performing with you guys!" The girls once again looked at each other. But this time, they had fear in their eyes. Only Maya was brave enough to say what was on their minds.

"But Sifu Katara…what if we get burned? Won't that hurt?"

Katara looked at them. "Girls, girls, don't worry, I will be right up there on stage performing it with you guys. If anything goes wrong, which I'm sure nothing will, I will be there to help you, OK."

She watched the fear in their eyes disappear.

"Who's going to be your partner Sifu Katara?"

Katara frowned. _I never thought of that…_

"Umm, I don't know yet, but I promise you… I will find somebody. Now you girls run home and tell your mom and dad what I just said ok. Class is over, you're dismissed." They all scattered different ways.

She walked over to where Toph and Airi were with the other four girls. Toph looked half asleep and Airi was going on about the importance of looking good.

"Girls, class is over you can go home now." She almost laughed out loud when she saw how fast they had run out of there.

"So, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Toph stood up and stretched. "Katara, I don't know how you do it."

Katara chuckled and made her way over to Sokka and Aang. They were demonstrating how to play leapfrog and it looked really funny. She looked at all the bored boy's faces and spoke up…

"Umm, class is over now boys, you can go home now…"

They sighed and walked out, most likely heading to the hills to go penguin sledding.

"Finally, those boys just don't know how to play anything do they?" Sokka sat down on the ground and sighed.

"Well Katara? What did you decide to do this year?" Toph went and sat down next to Sokka. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well when I showed Maya my most graceful waterbending move, she said she would really like to learn it right."

All four of them nodded.

"Well, I thought about it and I decided to teach them it. I even sent messenger hawk over to Zuko to ask if I could borrow some little boy fire benders their age to do it with them. The only thing I forgot is that I need a partner, so I'm thinking of sending another hawk to ask Zuko to come down here too." Katara smiled and water bended a block of ice for her to sit on.

"Umm, Katara, remember me? Yeah I could help you out." Aang stepped forward and made a small fireball in his hand.

"Oh, sorry Aang, I keep on forgetting that you're a firebender now! Umm, sure, I guess you could be my partner. But that means your going to have to get up early everyday and be here at practice with me for the next week and a half." Katara laughed nervously at the thought of dancing with Aang again. _Last time we danced was at Aang's secret dance party when we were little. This might be a little awkward._

Airi cleared her throat and put her hand on Aang's shoulder. "But baby…I though we were going to leave at the end of the week. You have got to meet my parents sometime before the wedding." Airi smiled when she saw Katara's smile completely disappear off her face.

"Oh, well if you have to leave, I will just find somebody else." Katara looked down at the ground. _You don't know how much I want to claw her eyes out right now!_

"No, No it's ok, we can stay for another week. I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind Airi, right?" Aang looked at Katara's face. She looked like she was about to puke.

"Ok…I guess…they won't be happy but, I will do it for you baby." Airi smiled and kissed Aang on the lips for the first time ever since they had reached the southern water tribe. He started to kiss back until he realized Sokka, Katara, and Toph were still there.

"Then it's settled. Aang will stay until after the Little Angels Show!" Sokka smiled and stood up. He helped up Toph and all of them headed back to the palace for lunch.

Toph went to go stand next to Katara and heard her whisper in her ear. "Hey later can I talk to you in private?"

Toph nodded and kept on walking

_Oh boy, I wonder what this is about…_

**So what do you think of this chapter…omg its sooo long! You have no idea how long it took me to write this! Haha. Well read and review.**

**And yes, you read it yourself…Airi did cheat on Aang, the almighty avatar!**

**What will Katara do about it? You just have to wait and see!**


	6. What was that For?

When they made it back to the palace Toph and Katara told Aang, Airi, and Sokka that had some business to attend to.

"What kind of business?" Sokka wrapped his arms around her waist and laughed when she struggled to get away from his grip. They both knew that Toph could easily get out if she wanted to but it was fun pretend she couldn't.

"You know, complaints, managing the school, stuff like that." Katara rolled her eyes at the two. "Anyways come on Toph, let's talk in my room."

Toph wiggled out of Sokka's hands and found her way to Katara. The two hooked arms and made their way up the stairs. As soon as they set foot in Katara's room Toph started asking questions.

"What's this about this time Sugar Queen? If it's about Aang and Airi then I don't really want to hear it." Toph sat down on her bed and put her feet up.

"Well, that's too bad, but you have to hear this. Toph I saw Airi cheating on Aang. This is serious, she really doesn't love him!" Katara paced the room. _He's going to be crushed when he finds out!_

Toph's eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"You're not serious…" she said softly…

"Sorry to say, but I am" Katara sat down on the bed and looked at Toph. "Seriously Toph what am I going to do? I obviously still love aang, but he moved on, to a girl that isn't right for him."

"Why that little skank, I didn't want to tell you this Katara, but she has been muttering things under her breath for quite some time now. "

"Things like what?"

"Well, things like, stupid kids, and whenever you left the room she would say something like Thank Yue."

Katara sat on the bed and tried to collect what had just been told to her. "What should I do about Aang? What should I do about Airi? Ahh, I'm so confused!"

"Well, you could forget about him."

Katara looked over at her with a confused face. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Look Katara. You're worrying me, and I don't get worried that easy. Why don't you go out with that nice guy Riku you keep talking about?" Toph sighed and waited for the outburst she thought Katara would make. But surprisingly, it didn't come.

"You know Toph, that's not really easy for me. But I guess I could try." Katara sighed. _I'm giving up._

Toph got up and headed towards the door. "Yeah I know Sugar Queen but it's good that you're going to try, when you go back down there tell Sokka that I'm going to bed." She walked out the door and went out of the room like nothing had happened.

Katara got up and headed down the staircase towards the kitchen. _I know I said I would forget about it, but there's one more thing I have to do._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Katara walked in the doorway and saw Sokka, Airi, and Aang in deep conversation about something.

She cleared her throat and waited for them to notice her. After awhile she gave up and spoke up first.

"Hey Sokka, umm, Toph wanted me to tell you that she already went to bed. I guess she was tired."

The three jumped at the sound of Katara's voice. They immediately stopped talking and turned to look at her.

"Oh umm, ok…Haha, I guess I will go join her." Sokka chuckled nervously and walked to the door. Right before he walked out her turned to her, "Hey umm, did you hear any of that?"

Katara's eyes narrowed. _What could they be talking about that they wouldn't want me to hear? _

"No Sokka I just came in like three second ago." She watched as Sokka's face relaxed a bit.

"Oh ok good, well no not good, it's just, well, umm, yeah I think I'm going to go to bed." Sokka turned and quickly walked out of the room.

"What were you guys talking about?" Katara walked over to a basket on the table and picked out an apple.

Aang looked down at the ground, but Airi merely smiled. "Oh just, what your Little Angels Show will be like"

_Wow, she's really good at lying..._

"Yeah, well I think I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." Aang stood up and stretched. Airi quickly stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be up in a minute baby…"

As soon as he walked out both Airi and Katara's smiles quickly disappeared.

"So Airi, I'm not one to beat around the bush. I sort of want to talk to you about something." Katara pulled up a chair from the table and sat down.

Airi did the same.

"Yes Katara?" Airi smirked and crossed her legs. _This should be interesting._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I saw you the other night. I was walking to the kitchen to get a cup of tea, but I stopped."

Airi smoothed down her hair and brushed her shirt off a little…"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about…"

Aang had gotten halfway up the stairway when he remembered what he was forgetting.

"Why do I always do that?" he muttered to himself.

When he reached the hallway he could hear faint voices.

_Don't…..dare….call….that…._

_You're a ……… don't even………what_

It sounded like they were arguing.

He suddenly heard voice cry out OWW! Loud enough that it woke up everyone in the west side of the palace.

What is going on in there? Aang pushed the door open and gasped at what he saw…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara glared at Airi. She just gazed back, not saying a word.

"You know damn well what I am talking about. I saw you with Kenji that other night. Your moans and giggling were hard to miss." Katara expected Airi to look surprised or mad or at least sad. But she got just the opposite.

Airi smiled, "So that was you I heard running away. Your steps are so heavy I though it was Aang. But when I went back half an hour later and saw him peacefully asleep, I figured it was nothing."

Katara growled. "You're a slut Airi, a stupid slut. I Don't know what Aang ever saw in you..."

"Hmm let's see, he saw: beauty, grace, feminine style, and somebody who knew how to please. Haha that's funny, It's everything your not."

Katara jumped out of her chair so that she was towering over Airi….

"You did not just say that." She clenched her fists so tight that when she let go, it almost looked like she had cut her skin.

Airi stood up and got closer to Katara's face…"Your not that good with comebacks are you?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Your a bitch Airi, a self centered bitch."

Airi stepped back and crossed her arms. "Don't you dare call me that!"

"You're a bitch. And don't even try to argue with that!!"

Airi took a step forward. "Don't make me call Aang…" she whispered.

"You know what!" Katara slapped Airi on the face. And it wasn't just a little playful slap that you do to annoy your friends, it was a full on blow. Airi fell back a few steps and touched her cheek.

OWW!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph woke up when she heard a faint _oww _coming from the kitchen. Her eyes widened and she shook Sokka's arm as hard as she could.

"Come on Snoozles something's going on downstairs!"

Sokka jumped up and rubbed his eyes, only to see Toph waiting at the door. He slowly got out of bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Can't this wait until morning?"

"NO! Now come on Sokka we got to get downstairs NOW!"

"Ok, ok I'm coming"

He walked over to Toph and together they rushed downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang looked around the room and saw Airi rubbing her cheek and Katara looking quite satisfied..

"What is going on in here!" he shouted. Airi quickly came up to him and hugged him.

"She slapped me! I was just telling her about how we wanted to set her up with my brother and she got all mad and slapped me!" Airi nuzzled into Aang's chest, she didn't want him to see the smile she had on her face.

"What the hell is she talking about!?" Katara picked up a cup of water and froze it, Releasing a little bit of her anger.

At that moment Toph and Sokka burst into the room. Sokka took one look at the scene and scowled.

"Katara, what did you do!?"

Aang was sitting there patting Airi's back. "She slapped Airi…" he managed to squeak out.

Toph laughed a little, making Aang and Sokka glare at her. _I should have known she would do something like this…_ She took the silent moment to speak up.

"Well Katara, what did you slap her for?"

Katara started to speak but was quickly interrupted by Airi. She quickly re-explained her story. Toph knew from the start that it was a lie. _I don't need earth to know that wasn't true..._

Katara stared at the ground, When she looked up she saw Sokka and Aang both staring at her with disappointment in their eyes. For a moment she started to feel bad but when she remembered why she had smacked Airi in the first place it was quickly replaced with anger. She walked past them and grabbed her parka that was hanging on the side of a chair. She headed towards the door but stopped when she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked up and saw that it was Sokka. He looked worried, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly, just wanting her to calm down.

"Out" She quickly yanked her arm away and walked out. Not even stopping to think twice about where she was going.

Sokka, Aang, and Airi just stared at her back.

"Come on Airi lets go to bed." Aang slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and headed up out the door and up the stairs.

"What is wrong with her lately Toph?" Sokka hooked his arms with his wife and looked down at her.

"Come on Sokka, We have to talk." Toph lead him up the stairs to their room.

_He's going to think Airi is a bitch when I get done talking with him._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sooo…what do ya think?**

**I like it! Haha drama, drama, drama,…**

**And there you go, so far I have used choice C and A**

**will i use more? The world will never know! well, except for the few people that I told...If I told you what will happen in the story please please please don't tell anyone else! **

**And I know there are probably a few grammar errors please point those out to me if you find any! (I'm not telling you to go and like, search for them but, if your reading and you find a few noticeable ones tell meh!)**

**I hope you guys get what I did with this chapter…I told the story from different points of view! Don't laugh there are some people in the world that don't get that!**

**Haha it is pretty funny though**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Appa

Katara ran past the gates and into the city. She didn't even know where she was going. All that mattered was that it was away from Aang and Airi.

After awhile she found herself at the boardwalk. _Figures…_

She silently sat down and looked up at the moon. _When is something good going to happen to me…?_

* * *

"What do we need to talk about Toph?"

They were both sitting on the bed. When they had first got in the room Toph didn't say anything. They had been sitting in silence for about 5 min.

"Well, I know how mad Sugar Queen is going to be when I tell you this but…right now I know that I have to."

Sokka frowned.

_What's so personal that Katara couldn't even tell me? I'm her brother!_

He opened his mouth to talk but Toph started to speak first. "This is going to be long so please don't talk ok. Save all questions for later."

He nodded. However, he quickly said ok when he remembered that she couldn't see.

"Well, you remember when we were all traveling together and Aang and Katara were always flirting with each other. And then after the war Aang had finally told Katara that he liked her. She had been so happy then. But, it all started to go away when Aang told her that he had to leave and go help the world be at peace with the fire nation."

Sokka sat there fidgeting, _now that I think about it; Katara did start blocking him and the rest of the world off when Aang had left._

"Over the years she seemed to get more and unhappy. And I'm surprised you didn't figure this out earlier. Well now Aang is back. Aang you would think that everything would be all fine and dandy, but it's not. Katara is getting worse and worse by the min. Airi was getting on her last nerves, and mine too. Katara is acting all jealous because she still loves Aang. She always has, and now to her, it looks like he had moved on."

Sokka eyes bugged out of his head. _Of course! I don't why I didn't notice that! _

"And Airi is the worst person possible for Aang to marry! She keeps muttering things about Katara and about kids under her breath. She even cheated on Aang!" Toph let out a sigh and flopped back on the bed.

Sokka wasn't able to keep his mouth shut when he heard that one.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, Katara saw her kissing and feeling up on some guy the other night. That's most likely why Katara and Airi were arguing, Airi probably called Katara a few names and Katara got fed up and slapped her. I say she got what was coming to her."

Sokka got up and started pacing the room.

"Wow Toph, why didn't you tell me this before?"

Toph opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

Both Sokka and her jumped. Sokka looked up only to see Aang standing at the door.

"Oh sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare you. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing, Just talking about random stuff, you know." Toph stood up and searched for her walking stick. "I'm going to the bathroom." She walked towards the hallway in the back of their room, and disappeared behind the door.

"So Aang, what did you come here for?" Sokka looked down at the ground. Resisting the urge to tell Aang everything Toph had said.

"Well Katara's not back yet, and it's really cold outside. Should we go look for her?" Aang leaned against the door. His rubbed his hands together and shivered.

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "No she will be ok, usually when she is having one of her little temper tantrums likes to be alone for awhile. Looking for her would only make it worse."

Aang blushed and looked down at the floor, "Oh, ok then…" he turned around and started but stopped when he heard Sokka.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so worried?" Usually that's my job." Sokka chuckled a little and stared at his old friend.

"I don't know, she's an old friend, I have to at least make sure she's ok." He smiled, "Good night…"

"Good night…"

* * *

After awhile Katara got tired of sitting there in the cold so she got up and made her back to the palace. Right in front of the gates was the stable, and for some reason, she felt like going in there.

_I remember when I took Maya here. She loved it…_

Katara smiled at the memory. For the first time that night, she had a happy thought.

She started walking and slowly made her way back, Stopping on the way to pet a few heads that were poking out from over the door. She soon came to the biggest stall in the back. There was something humongous and furry laying on piles and piles of hay. It took her a moment to realize what it was…

"APPA!" Katara quickly opened the door and made her way over to the animal. At first, he looked startled, but as soon as he saw who it was, he got up and gave her a huge lick.

"Haha, hey Appa, I missed you sooo much!" She gave him a huge hug. Well, huge to her, seeing as her hands only went around his nose. "You still love me right?"

He grunted and gave her another lick.

"Haha, I will take that as a yes."

Katara giggled and climbed up on his back.

"You mind if I sleep here tonight?"

Appa once again grunted and laid down.

"Thanks Appa…" Katara made herself comfortable in his fur coat and closed her eyes. After awhile she was sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning Toph woke up to the door slamming shut and somebody rushing up the stairs.

_Katara's home…_

She sighed and found her walking stick. She quietly got out of bed and made her way to Katara's room. She opened the door and heard Katara rushing to put something on.

"Whoa slow down Sugar Queen, your going to hurt yourself! "She smiled and found her way to the bed.

"I can't! I'm late!" Katara managed to say between breaths…

Toph raised her eyebrows…  
"Late? Late for what? Your class doesn't start for another hour."

"I know but today I have to meet the ship full of little fire benders and show them around the city a little." Katara sat down on the bed and threw on a pair of blue boots.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that…do you want me to wake up Aang?" Toph smiled at her reaction.

"No! Don't do that, just let him sleep in."

Toph sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "where did you sleep last night? It was pretty cold out there and I didn't hear you open a door or anything…"

"I slept on Appa, he's sooo warm! You have to go see him Toph he's cuter then ever!"" Katara giggled and got up, "I'm leaving, see you in a little!"

Toph smiled when she heard Appa's name. _Maybe I will go see the big fuzzball._

* * *

Katara ran across town to the boardwalk…again. _This is getting tiring…_

She made it just when the students were getting off the ship. Following them was a man in long, flowing robes. It was only when she saw the scar on his face that she realized who it was.

"Zuko! How are you?" she ran past the seven boys and gave him a big hug.

He smiled and patted her back, "I'm fine, thanks…"

Katara slowly pulled back and smiled…"Where's Mai?"

Zuko chuckled…"She is back at the palace… I didn't want her coming here when she was pregnant and all"

Katara laughed and turned towards the students. They were all in a line, staring at the city that looked like it was towering over them

"So…are these the guys that will be helping out for the show this year?" Katara stared at all of them there was one boy, who was laughing, pointing, and jumping up and down. _Man, he has lots of energy; I have the perfect partner for him._

"Come on everyone! Follow me!" Katara headed towards the fountain, followed by Zuko, and seven boys.

When they reached the fountain all the girls were already there. The boys were sitting on the side, playing games. The four girls that did not pass were talking about something that they were obviously interested in.

"Ok girls line up. These will be your partners for the next week and a half." Katara watched the girl's line up and she put pairs together one by one. She made sure to put the boy with tons of energy with Maya. _They will make a great team. _

She was about to start to teach the first step in the dance but paused when she realized that she did not have a partner.

_There is no way I am doing this with Aang, but who's another firebender? _

Her eyes skimmed over the landscape and landed on Zuko. He was patiently sitting on the ledge next to the fountain watching her.

"Umm…Zuko, would you mind being my partner, I was supposed to do it with Aang, but, he's obviously not here"

He smiled and stood up, "Sure, it would be fun!"

* * *

Aang woke up only to see that Airi had already gone downstairs.

Hey slowly put on a shirt and pants and walked downstairs. Airi, Toph, and Sokka were in the front room. Eating some sort of bread and talking about events that were to happen.

"So there's a masquerade ball right before the show?" I didn't know that. Toph this could be a perfect opportunity for me and you to hang out and go shopping!" Airi squealed and jumped a little on the couch.

Aang walked up and kissed Airi on the cheek. He took a piece of the bread and sat down next to Airi.

"Hey guys, where's Katara?"

Airi rolled her eyes and leaned into his shoulder.

Toph stuffed another piece of bread in her mouth.

"She left. She had to go meet that ship of fire benders. She's probably already teaching them the dance." Sokka smiled and patted Toph's leg, "Don't worry, she's fine."

Aang frowned and stood up, "She left without me? And where did she sleep last night I was up forever waiting for her."

Toph laughed a little, "She said she slept on Appa, I guess she just wanted to see an old friend that she knew would be happy to see her."

Aang walked towards the coat rack and retrived his parka.

"Well, I'm going to go see if she still needs help with that dance of hers."

He quickly walked out and shut the door.

"Geeze, he cares about her too much." Airi stood up and took her plate towards the kitchen.

Sokka leaned over and whispered so that Airi couldn't hear, "How do you think Aangs going to take it when he finds out that Katara doesn't want his help?"

Toph laughed a little, "Not very good…"

* * *

**Well there you have it!**

**For some reason, I don't like this chapter, it's very boring, not exciting at all, I promise the next one will be better.**

**Read and review please! It would help me out lots…..**


	8. Shin

Aang shivered and rubbed his hands together. "Why does it have to be so cold here?

He quickly walked past all the restaurant's and shops and made his way to the center of the city where the fountain was. When he finally got there he couldn't believe his eyes. Katara was dancing with an old friend. And not just any friend, Zuko! _What is he doing here?_

He waited for them to finish before he confronted her. They were twirling around together, Katara was waterbending spirals around them and Zuko was shooting fireballs in the air and at her. She quickly stepped to the left and then the right. Every time she was almost hit but she managed to move in time. They almost like they went together. _Almost…_

Aang found himself wanting to stop Zuko from dancing with her. He wanted to be the one swirling around her. The one that was gracefully dancing by her side.

_Wait why am I thinking this? I can always ask Airi to dance with me right? I shouldn't be getting jealous of them. _

Katara smiled and twirled around Zuko one last time. "It's time for the grand finale…Do you still remember what to do?"

Zuko smiled and whispered back…"Of course I do"

Katara stopped and once again threw the stream of water into the air. Once it was high enough she froze it and quickly sent another stream of water at it. As soon as it exploded into a burst of snow Zuko shot three fireballs in the air. They were quickly extinguished, but it still looked cool.

At the end she stood next to Zuko and bowed. The kids in front of her exploded into applause. She laughed and gave Zuko a hug.

"Glad you still remember the steps!"

After the applause had stopped Aang took the moment to talk to Katara and Zuko. He walked up and tapped Zuko on the back. He spun around quickly with a confused look on his face. But once he saw Aang his expression quickly changed to a happy one.

"Aang! It's good to see you! How ya been?" He gave and a small hug and a pat on the back.

At the moment Katara had been explaining to one of the girls that they wouldn't get hit with the fire but when she heard Zuko greeting someone she turned around. Aang was sitting there talking to Zuko about something.

_Oh great…_

She walked over and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Aang…" she smiled the most fake smile she could.

"Hey Katara…why didn't you wake me up? I would have gone with you to meet the ship." Aang looked from Katara to Zuko. Katara looked like she was bothered about something, but Zuko just looked confused.

"Well, I didn't want to disturb your peaceful sleep with your soon to be wife."

At this Zuko raised his eyebrows, "Aang, your getting married? Wow who's the girl?"

Aang chuckled, "Her names Airi, you will meet her later."

Zuko looked down at the ground. "Oh wow, from what it looked like when I joined your gang, I always thought you would marry"Katara quickly interrupted.

"Alright! We only have 20 min. left so why don't we get to work. Aang, you wouldn't mind if Zuko's my partner right. He already knows the steps and we need to get going."

Before Aang could answer Katara had took Zuko's arm and dragged him away. "Thanks Aang!"

He sighed and headed over to the fountain to watch. Katara broke down each step one by one to the girls while Zuko took the guys and did the same. He studied Zuko's movement, determined learn the dance.

The time went by fast and before he knew it, class was over. They said goodbye to Zuko as he headed across town to an inn with the seven boys.

Katara had insisted that he stay in the palace with them but Zuko was stubborn and said that he didn't want to bother them.

So, that left her and him walking in silence. After awhile he couldn't stand it and he spoke.

"You let me sleep in for a reason didn't you…" He said softly. Katara looked surprised for a second but she quickly shook it off and replied.

"Well, honestly, I didn't expect you to still want to come. After, you know, what happened with me and Airi…" Katara looked at her feet and started walking a little quicker.

"What I don't understand is why you would just slap her. Only because she suggested that you date somebody. I mean I know that is sort of personal but, why would you slap her? That doesn't really sound like you.

Katara immediately stopped walking.

_Should I tell him?_

_But what if he doesn't believe me?_

_But what if he does?_

_But that would crush him. I can't see him sad like that…_

_I will just leave it a mystery, _

"Do you really think that's why I slapped her Aang?"

Aang blushed and nodded slightly, "well, that's what Airi was saying and we never really got your side of the story…"

"Wow Aang, if you really believe that, then I'm not the one who changed, you are." By that time they had made it back to the front gates. Katara quickly walked into the house and up to her room.

Aang followed, but stopped when Airi stepped in front of him. "Come on Aang lets go shopping!"

"Umm, I don't know, I don't really feel like going."

"Oh come on…..please baby?" she gave him that sad puppy dog look that you just couldn't ignore.

He sighed and chuckled, "Ok, but only for awhile…"

She squealed and grabbed her bag. Before Aang could even blink she pulled him out the door and towards the marketplace.

About four hours later they came back. Airi came in all cheery, but Aang came in exhausted. He was carrying 10 big bags full of useless crap.

Toph and Sokka were sitting on the couch, talking about the day they had. When Toph heard the door open and shut she turned her attention to them, "Hey, where have you guys been?"

Airi giggled and sat down next to Toph, "Shopping, You should have seen this adorable dress I got Toph, you know, for the masquerade ball…"

Toph grunted. "Umm, wish I could Airi."

"Oh My Gosh I totally forgot that you were blind." Airi patted Toph's leg.

Sokka sighed and got up, "Well, I'm going to go get Katara, and then we can all go out and eat."

He mad his way up the stairs and lightly tapped on the door, "Hey Katara come on, we are going to go eat." He opened the door and saw Katara leaned over her desk writing something. Most likely it was a letter to all parents that she was going to post on the bulletin board they had in the town center.

"I can't Sokka I have to much work to do!"

"Ok…I guess…Toph won't be very happy though."

Katara looked at him for a moment but quickly went back to her work. He shut the door and walked downstairs.

Airi, Aang, and Toph already had on their parkas.

Toph went to open the door, but stopped when she only heard one pair of footsteps, "Where's Sugar Queen?"

Sokka walked over to the chair his parka was laying over "She's not coming; she said she had to finish her _work.._."

Toph frowned, "You know what, she's been up in her room all day doing her _work, _she is coming with us and that's final."

Sokka didn't argue, he knew that when his wife said that's final, she meant it.

They waited patiently while Toph made it up the stairs and into her room.

They heard Katara yell "Toph!" and moments later they heard a big CRASH!

A few seconds later Toph appeared with Katara trailing after her. They walked past them and out the door. Not saying a word.

"I don't know why she always has to force me to go places, if I don't want to go, then I don't want to go." Katara mumbled as they made their way to the nearest restaurant.

After awhile of deciding what kind of food to eat, they settled on a quaint little restaurant called Mai's Café.

They chose a booth in the back and waited for their waiter to come.

"When is he coming, I'm starving!" Sokka's eyes skimmed over the menu for the 50th time. As if on cue, the waiter appeared.

"Hey Katara!"

Katara smiled warmly and waved a little, "Hey Shin, how's your sister?"

"She's good, but she says she can't wait for next winter!" Shin smiled and looked down at his feet.

Shin looked around 21 years old, had shaggy brown hair, and blue eyes. He had sort of an athletic build, if you had just passed by him, I guess you would call him hot.

Before Katara could answer Sokka interrupted, "Hey are you going to take our order or what?"

Katara glared at him but he was too busy looking at the menu to notice. "I'll have smoked sea slug, with a side of bread, the soup of the day, noodles, and water please."

Everyone sighed at Sokka's appetite, sometimes he ate so much it made everyone else sick to ever look at him.

Shin went around the table and got everyone except for Katara's order.

"I will be right back with your food."

Aang looked over at Katara. "Why didn't he take your order?"

Katara blushed a little and looked down, "He knows what I want"

Aang raised his eyebrows, "He must know you pretty good then…"

Toph laughed, "He knows Katara like you know the back of your hand. Katara used to come here all the time, and they spent a lot of their time together."

Aang frowned a little.

Airi saw him and quickly put her head on his shoulder, as if to remind him that _she _was his soon to be wife.

Shin came back with a big cart full of food.

"Here you are Katara, vegetable soup, half a slice of bread, and a cup of jasmine tea."

Katara giggled, "Thanks Shin"

He smiled and set the rest of the food on the table. "Enjoy…"

As soon as he left Toph started laughing, "Haha, Katara, he totally likes you!"

Katara spit out the soup she had in her mouth. It went all over Airi. She yelped and glared at Katara. This just made Toph laugh even harder.

"Don't worry Airi it's not going to kill you, besides, Katara can just waterbend it off of you." Sokka said between bites.

They all turned to Katara, she sighed and with a flick of her finger the soup was off of Airi and in a nearby trash can.

"Toph, why do you do that?" Katara kicked her under the table.

"Because, I just love making you feel uncomfortable." She stuffed a piece of fish in her mouth.

Aang was sitting there in silence, thinking.

_So, another guy likes Katara. I don't care, do I?_

_Well, I just don't want her to get hurt. That's it._

_Nothing more….I think_

They ate the rest of their meal talking about random things. Shin came back and Aang took out his bag of gold coins to pay for their meal.

'Here you go, this should cover it." He threw five gold coins across the table.

"Oh, don't worry about paying, it's on the house."

Katara smiled. _He's so sweet!_

Shin laughed and turned to Katara. "Hey, ummm, I was wondering…" he paused for a second, Katara was staring at him, waiting for what he had to say, " I was wondering if you wanted to go the Masquerade ball with me?"

Katara, Aang, and Sokka's mouth's all dropped open. But Katara quickly shut hers' and smiled. She looked over at Aang and saw his surprised expression. That only made her want to go with him even more. "Sure Shin, I would love too!"

Shin smiled and told her that he would stop by sometime tomorrow. That way they could go shopping together and get something for the ball.

Sokka rolled his eyes and hooked his arms with Toph's, "Come on Aang, she will catch up."

Airi hooked her arm with Aang's and they started walking back. About five minutes after they got home Katara came in ,rubbing her hands together trying to get them warm.

"So, Katara finally got a date, that's surprising." Airi glared at her.

Katara felt her anger rising but she quickly calmed herself down, "Yeah Airi, it is surprising isn't it." She said calmly.

Obviously this wasn't the response Airi wanted, she scowled and walked up the stairs, going to join Aang in bed. Toph and Sokka were sitting on the couch, staring at her.

"Well Katara, I'm proud of you, I thought that your mind would be stuck on Aang forever, but I guess you got over him." Sokka smiled.

"What! How do you know about Aang! The only person who knew was…"Her gaze quickly turned to Toph who was sitting on the couch smirking.

"Sorry Sugar Queen, but I had to tell someone. At least I only told your brother and not some random stranger."

Katara sighed, 'I'm going to bed, good night."

She headed up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door and changed into her pajamas. "Tomorrow, should be perfect…" she mumbled before drifting off into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Getting Ready

Over the next week Katara left early, letting Aang sleep in. But everyday he still came anyway and she was starting to wonder why. The day before the Little Angels show, when Katara and him were walking back, she asked him.

"Aang…I have a question for you…"

He looked at her, for a moment their eyes locked, stormy gray and crystal blue, but after a few seconds, she looked away, "Why do you still come to practice? Even when you know Zuko's my partner."

Aang sighed, he knew this question would be coming sooner or later. He had been thinking about what the answer was. Honestly he didn't know himself.

"I come because it looks interesting, it's fun to watch." Aang silently cursed himself. He always did that, lied to cover up his feelings and emotions.

"Oh…"Katara looked to the right away from Aang. For some reason she had thought that he had come to see her. But of course, she was wrong. She had been wrong when she had thought that as soon as Aang saw her, that he would drop to his knees and propose. And she was wrong now…

"Well anyways, you have to see the dress that Shin bought for me, it's gorgeous!"

Aang rolled his eyes. For the past few days all Katara had been talking about was Shin. Shin bought me this, and Shin said that I should do this…It was getting annoying, not only to him, but to Sokka and Toph to. He didn't know about Airi, but he assumed she was annoyed by it to.

When they reached the palace Airi gave Aang a full on kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for the flowers baby there beautiful!" she said after pulling away.

Aang had a confused look on his face. "Huh? What are you talking about? I never sent you flowers."

Airi's smile quickly went away, Katara tried to hold her laugh, but of course she failed.

"Haha Haha it looks like Airi's got a secret admirer! Who's it from, Kenji?"

Airi gave her the look of death and continued, "Umm, the card didn't say…"

Toph and Sokka snickered and Aang got up. He went up to his room, shut the door, took his shirt off, and laid on his bed.

_This is getting a little too stressful for me,,,_

About five minutes passed and he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away" he managed to squeak out.

The door opened and Katara walked in. _Of course, she's the only one besides Toph that won't listen to me when I say I don't to see anyone._

She made her way over to the bed and sat down next to him. For a moment they just sat there in silence.

"Aang, I know you don't really want to talk about it but, those flowers were probably nothing. Somebody probably thought Airi was pretty and they decided to send her flowers." She put her hand over his, like she had done so many years ago.

"Whatever," he grunted.

Katara took a second to actually look at him. He had really strong muscles because of all the training over the years. He had grown his hair back, longer then before, he now had hair similar to Zuko's, but it wasn't as long. The jet black hair went perfectly with his stormy gray eyes. She would give anything to lay on his bare chest, but she held back, knowing that, that spot was reserved for Airi.

"You know Aang, I would think of it as a compliment. That's just means that you have got a girl that a lot of guys want." Katara eyes twinkled. She was trying to make him feel better, but he was beginning to feel worse.

"Why don't you just go hang out with your boyfriend." Aang immediately yelled at himself in his head. _Why did I say that?_

Katara stood up in anger, "You know what Aang, I come up here to help you feel better and all you do is turn me away!"

"Sorry Katara I—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Katara stomped out and headed down the stairs.

Aang sighed and turned over to his side. His mind was racing with thoughts,

_Who was the guy who sent Airi flowers?_

_Why do I feel like I should be the one dancing next to Katara, not Zuko?_

After awhile he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Katara woke up in the morning to the sun shining on her face.

_Today's the day!_

She quietly got out of bed careful not to wake up the others. "First, I'm off to the spa, by the time I'm finished, it should be the afternoon, and I can change into my dress, and put on some make-up." Katara whispered to no one in particular. She slipped into her everyday outfit and tiptoed downstairs. As soon as she was out the door she started to head out the door, but stopped when she saw the stables.

_I should go see Appa…_

She smiled and made her way to the back of the stables. As soon as Appa saw her he made his way over.

"Hey Appa!" she giggled when he licked her.

"Haha nice to see you to! Hold on one second, I will be right back!" She smiled and disappeared into a small room on the side of the table. She came back with a bucket of apples and set it down in front of him.

"Are you hungry buddy?" she giggled when he growled in happiness and dug into the bucket.

"Bye Appa!" she slipped out the door and headed for the spa. _It's so nice to see him again…  
_

Aang woke up to the door slamming downstairs. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was only rising over the horizon.

_Must be Katara, she's the only one I know that wakes up this early…_

He sighed and quietly got out of bed. Careful not to wake Airi. He slipped out the door and started walking down the hallway to the French doors that went to the balcony. _Maybe a morning meditation will do me good…_

_  
_When he reached the balcony he balanced himself on one of the chairs and tried to concentrate. But all he could think of was…Katara.

It's nice to see her again…I really missed her.

But she doesn't seem like she wants to hang out with me much…at least when I'm around Airi.

I wonder why she doesn't like Airi…she's really nice, and sweet, and loving.

But Katara is too, you would think they would get along great!

He sat there for probably about 20 min. Doing nothing but thinking about her. He was just about to get up when the door flew open, making him jump.

"There you are ! I have been trying to find you for at least 10 min!" Airi stepped out onto the balcony and grabbed his hand.

Aang sighed and let himself be pulled back to their room. As soon as they got into their room Airi threw him on the bed and she ran into the closet. She came back with about 20 kimono's and she set them down next to him.

"I want you to help me pick out a dress to wear for tonight!" she smiled and picked the one from the top of the pile. She held it up to herself, "How about this one?"

Aang looked from the pile, then back to Airi, she was smiling and staring at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Umm, I don't know Airi, surprise me…" before she could even protest he walked out the door and down to the kitchen. Sokka and Toph were sitting there, eating as usual.

"Hey Twinkle Toes…"Toph stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth and nodded a hello.

"Hey Toph, Hey Sokka…Where's Katara? She was supposed to be here this morning…" he sat down next to Sokka and looked at him confused…

"I Think she went to go get ready, Why it takes girls 6 hours to get ready for a party. I will never know." He smiled and turned back to his food.

"Yeah well, I'm glad she didn't drag me out again." Toph smirked and pushed her plate away. "Sokka you want the rest?"

Before he could answer a piercing scream made him, Toph, and Aang jump.

"AANG!"

He rolled his eyes and slowly made his way away from the table, "Yes Airi?"

Katara arrived at the spa and decided to start with a mud bath.

"Ahhhh" she sighed as she got into the tub. Since it was so early in the morning she was the only one there, and since she was practically the mayor of the city, she found it very easy to get in.

When the lady at the front counter left her to relax, she found herself thinking about the dance, and about Aang.

_What went wrong? We used to be so close._

_He got engaged…that's what went wrong…_

_I just want everything to go back to what it used to be…Me, Aang, Toph, and Sokka, all traveling together with Appa and Momo. The good days._

Katara realized that she had been in there a little to long and she got up and put on a towel. She made her way to the steam room and sat down. It was incredible hot, but very soothing. She sighed and put her head back. After about five minutes she realized that she had gotten everything for the Masquerade ball, except for the mask itself.

She stood up and made her way to the cubby where she had put her clothes and her shoes. _I'll come back later…._

Katara walked through the market, looking at all the masks. Since the ball was a very big thing, there was a store just for masks around every corner. She looked through them all, tossing them left to right. There were actually quite a few beautiful masks, that would have went great with her dress. But they just didn't feel…right. She weaved her way through the tons of people there, searching for the **right **one.

She stopped when she thought she saw it, it was in a little shop hidden in the corner, and it was sitting on a shelf, practically looking right at her. She walked over and picked it up, caressing the beads on the front.

"That was mine when I was your age…"

Katara jumped and turned around to see a lady that looked about 50 years old. She was sort of plump and had lines on the side of her mouth, most likely from smiling.

"It's really pretty…"

Katara took another look at the mask. It was completely black. With white beads on one side and feathers sticking off the other. She put it on and smiled at how comfy it was.

"How much?" she asked dreamily…

The lady smiled and stepped up towards her, "Well, usually, It would be 50 gold pieces, but seeing how it's a special day and you look like you have someone special waiting for you…I will make it only 20."

Katara frowned when she heard her say _someone special waiting for you _But quickly smiled at the lady's kindness. "Thank you, really"

The woman nodded and Katara pulled out a small bag. She handed it to the lady and walked out of the door with her newest purchase.

Aang sighed when he found out that Airi had only called him up there to kill a water rat. He only ended up putting it outside, As soon as he walked in the door he ran head first into a non suspecting Katara.

"Oww!" she said when they bumped heads.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" Aang rubbed the spot where they bumped heads and chuckled nervously.

Katara smiled, "It's ok, I didn't expect you to come rushing out with a…" she looked down to his hand and noticed what he was holding, " rat?"

Aang looked down once he remembered what he had came outside for anyway, "Oh, Airi freaked out when she saw this in our room."

Katara frowned and took it out of Aang's hand. "This little thing?" she patted it's head and put it on the ground. It scampered away towards the barn, leaving behind little tracks.

"Come on, lets go inside. It's freezing out here…" Katara motioned to the door, and Aang opened it for her. They walked right in to see Toph and Airi talking.

"Airi…Katara's the only one I trust to dress me up! For all I know you might dress really ugly!"

Katara giggled when she heard this, both Toph and Airi turned towards her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aang frowned and looked at both of them.

"I offered to help Toph get ready for the ball, but she refused. Apparently, she only trusts…:" Airi glared over to where Katara stood and broke off her sentence.

"Well, I have known her so much longer then you, and whenever we have to go to something formal, Katara's the one who dresses me up. I always get lots and lots of compliments." Toph sighed and stood up, "come to think of it, I still need to get ready…Want to help me Sugar Queen?"

Katara smiled and walked over to Toph, she hooked onto her arm and lead her over to the stairs. They were laughing and looking back, but Aang didn't think anything of it.

Airi frowned and headed up to her own room to get ready herself. Aang and Sokka looked at each other and shrugged. It was an undecided agreement that they would get ready later. It was only the afternoon anyways.

A couple hours later Aang and Sokka were waiting at the end of the stairs. They were about to call for the girls, but were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Aang opened it only to see Shin there. He asked to come in and Aang nodded. They sat in awkward silence for awhile, and were relived when Toph poked her head around the corner.

"Umm, I don't want to go anymore…"she stammered.. Aang and Shin laughed and Sokka glared at them. He was about to say something but Katara beat him to it. They couldn't see her but they could sure hear her.

"For Yue's sake Toph you look fine!" she pushed her out in the open and all the boys mouths dropped when they saw her. She was wearing a dark green kimono that was outlined with light green. It fit her snugly around the waist, showing off the curves she got over the years. She had on brown, glimmer eye shadow and her hair was flowing down to her waist.

"You look beautiful Toph!" Sokka held out his hand to her when she reached the last step.

She blushed and looked away, "Your just saying that…"

Sokka was about to say something back but stopped when he heard another person at the top step.

"How do I look boy's?" Airi smiled and walked down the stairs slowly. She was wearing a light blue kimono that was cut right above her knees, showing off her flawless legs. Her hair was put up into a bun, and she had a lot of white, eye shadow on. She looked right at Aang.

"You look bueatiful!" Aang smiled. She really did look pretty. She seemed satisfied with the response, and went to stand next to his side.

Shin shuffled his feet and looked at the two couples, Toph, seeming to pick up his un-comfortableness yelled for Katara to come downstairs.

"Sugar Queen, get your but down here, now! We got to go!"

"Hold on! I'm getting our masks, it looks like we all left them up here!" she quickly picked up the light green one she picked out for Toph, Airi's light blue one, and her own black one.

She took a deep breath and stepped out to where the guy's could see her.

Sokka and Shin both gasped. Airi's mouth opened but quickly shut. Toph just laughed at everyone's expression, And Aang, he just stood there smiling.

She was wearing a snow white kimono, with a black sash around her waist. It only went to her knees, but unlike Airi, she needed it short to dance, not to show off her legs. She had a sheer layer of lip gloss, and half of her hair was up, half down.

She slid on her mask, only making her more beautiful. When she reached the bottom, she tossed Airi's mask to her, and handed Toph's hers.

They headed towards the banquet hall, but she swore she kept on feeling Aang's eyes on her the whole time.


	10. Little Angels Show

When they arrived they found tons of people, all squished into one space. The music was blasting, and the buffet table was full.

Katara whispered something in Shin's ear, and both of them headed to the middle of the dance floor. Toph and Sokka headed off to the buffet table. Airi and Aang stood there awkwardly, many guys made their way up to her, but when they saw the avatar holding her hand they stopped.

"Aang, you want to dance?" Airi asked.

He looked over at her; she glared at him as if to say, _you better say yes_

He shrugged, "Sure…"

He led her to the middle of the dance floor, where Katara and Shin were. They looked as if they were having the time of their life, Shin's hands were even on Katara's butt, and she didn't seem to mind. He scowled at the thought, but quickly smiled when Airi started to dance with him. The music was upbeat at first, but it started to slow down. Airi put her arms on his shoulders, and he held her waist. Aang was trying to enjoy himself, but he found himself staring at Katara many times. Airi seemed to notice this, and after awhile she sighed and led him off the floor over to the tables.

"Could you go get me some punch?" Airi smiled and sat down, not even waiting for him to say yes.

"Sure I guess…" Aang left the table and went over to the punch bowl. While he was there, he scanned the floor, trying to find Katara. She was no where in sight. When he got back to the table, Shin was sitting there talking to Airi. She was really close to him, but Aang thought nothing of it.

"Here you go Airi," he set the glass down on the table and looked over at Shin, "Where's Katara?"

Shin looked up at him and smiled, "She's getting ready for the Little Angels show, her, Zuko, and the rest of the kids went backstage. Aang froze; he could still catch her and ask if he could do the dance with her, he knew all the steps.

"Umm, I'm going to go find Katara and wish her good luck." Aang disappeared into the crowd. Airi scowled, he was always thinking of her, she could tell, _well, if he's going to be thinking of someone else, so am I, "_Hey Shin, you want to go for a walk?"

Aang wandered around backstage, trying to find Katara. Finally he spotted her; tons of little girls in black kimonos were surrounding her, asking last minute questions.

"Katara, is it spin step turn? OR turn, step, spin?"

"Master Katara…Do I HAVE to come out first?"

"What if I don't like my partner?"

Katara sighed and sat down, Aang stayed in the background, waiting for her to finish before he interrupted.

"Listen girls, you will do fine! Just pretend it's just another one of our practices. Or, if it helps, find a person out in the audience that makes you feel happy and concentrate on them. Now go, go, go, 10 minutes till Showtime." She laughed and watched the girls scramble into their positions. She was about to get up but stopped when she saw a hand offered out to her. She looked up to see it was Aang; she smiled and took it gratefully.

"I just came to wish you good luck." Aang smiled and looked at her.

She blushed and looked at the ground, "Thanks, have you seen Shin?" Katara watched his eyes as they went from happiness and warmth, to bitterness and cold. She could tell he was not happy from the statement; his eyes always gave him away. But what she could not tell was why.

"Oh, yeah, him and Airi were sitting at a table talking right before I left."

Katara walked over to the curtain and opened it slightly, her eyes skimmed over the entire room, but she didn't see them. "Umm, Aang, there not there." She turned to see his confused face.

He walked up behind her and stuck his head out too. Her back was pressed up close to his chest, trying not to show herself to the crowd. If he put his chin any lower, it would be resting on her head.

She laughed nervously; Aang didn't seem to see what was so uncomfortable, until he looked down. His chest was pressed against her back, and he had to crane his neck so his chin wouldn't hit her head. He enjoyed the moment, but quickly snapped out of his gaze and stepped back quickly, "Umm, We got about 8 minutes till' show time. Want to go find them?"

She nodded and followed him out the door that lead to the banquet hall. Aang opened it and held the door politely, waiting for Katara to pass. They walked down the long hall in silence, and were about to go around a sharp turn but stopped when they heard sounds. It sounded like somebody was…_kissing? _

Katara groaned quietly and looked over at Aang; he looked as if he was listening hard. Trying to figure out who it was. She knew that laugh, it was probably Airi, giggling and pressing herself up against yet another guy. She had an argument in her head, trying to decide if she wanted to tell Aang before they looked around the corner. After a few seconds, she decided she would.

"Umm Aang, there's something I want to tell you. You might not believe me, but that's ok, I understand. But when we look around that corner, I know you will."

Aang looked at her and studied her face, she looked as if this had been bothering her for days, and he decided to stay quiet and let her continue.

"Well, when you and Airi first came here, for some reason, I was having trouble sleeping. I started to walk downstairs, but I stopped when I heard giggling. I looked around the corner and…I…saw…Airi. She was pressed up against the wall kissing somebody. I turned around and ran back to my room. At first I didn't tell you because I thought you might be mad at me. And I didn't want that, but then I realized that I didn't want to tell you because you would be heart broken, and I couldn't bear to see you like that." Katara leaned on the wall and looked at the ground. She didn't want to see Aang's face.

He sat there for a moment, taking in what Katara was saying. Airi had _cheated _on him. But somehow, this did not surprise him much. Airi had always acted different around other guys. He watched Katara look away from him, obviously not wanting to see his distressed face. After a few moments of moments of silence he stepped around the corner, seeing what Katara had already seen. Airi was pressed up against the wall, moaning.

"Airi?"

She looked up, obviously surprised. Once she saw that it was Aang, she stepped away from the guy she was kissing very quickly. Katara decided to stay behind the corner and let Aang do what he wanted to do.

"Umm, this isn't what it looks like!" Airi shuffled her feet and looked at the ground.

"Then what is it?"

Airi didn't respond right away, what can she say? There was no excuse for what she had just been doing…none whatsoever.

"I really, sincerely trusted you, but now I realize something. I never really loved you, sure I said it, but that's because I felt like I had to. When you were around it was strange and awkward, not cool and comfortable. Like love should be." When Aang finished his speech he looked over to Katara. She was staring at him; her ocean blue eyes were unreadable.

Airi looked up from where she was standing, she thought Aang would be staring at her, but she quickly realized he was staring at someone around the corner. She craned her neck and saw Katara, to Airi; Katara's face looked like she was so happy inside. But of course, Airi was known to over exaggerate. Her sad expression quickly changed to anger.

"So that's it, your dumping me?" she spat out. Aang looked at her, his eyes holing nothing but hurt and anger.

"Yeah, I guess I am…"

Her jaw tightened, "Fine Aang, but trust me, as soon as your done with that floozy Katara, you will come back to me, I promise." She reached up to her neck and tore off a necklace. She threw it on the ground in front of his feet and stomped away. Right before she opened the door to leave, she turned around to see Aang staring at the thing at his feet. _He will miss me, I know it._

Katara took the moment to step out from behind the corner. She observed the scene before her; Aang was staring at the betrothal necklace that Airi had thrown on the ground. She looked over to see the guy that Airi had been making out with. To her surprise, it was…

"Shin?" she said confused. He looked up at her and his eyes got really wide.

"Umm…Katara…how long have you been here?"

Katara's confused face went to an angry one in a matter of seconds. Before he knew it, she had a water whip go straight towards him. It hit him square in the jaw.

"I can't believe that you were the one she was making out with! I mean, I have seen her do it before, but only with guys I never knew!" Katara watched him rub the side of his face, and as soon as he took his hand away she water whipped him again.

"Katara, calm down!" Shin angrily rubbed his face again.

"Calm down! Your telling me to calm down! You know what, I just walk down the hallway and find you making out with Aang's fiancé, and you tell me to calm down. You are the most inconsiderate…" the ice floor started to shake. Katara's temper + waterbending something breaking.

"IMMATURE, SELF-CENTERED, ASS I have ever seen!" she threw her hands up in the air, causing a chunk of ice to rise with it. Shin was about to dive in cover but stopped when he heard a big thunk.

He turned to see that Aang had put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to lose her concentration.

"Calm down Katara, let him go..." he said softly. She was about to spin around and slap him for being on Shin's side, but when she saw the look on his face, she made herself calm down.

FOUR MINTUES TILL SHOWTIME! A voice yelled.

Aang looked at Katara, and felt like this was the first time he saw her in years. Sure he had seen her for the past few days, but now he really got the chance to see how much she had changed.

Her hair had gotten a lot longer then he remembered, and she had the figure of….a woman. She was fit and she looked beautiful in the white kimono. On the top it fit her snuggly, but on the bottom it was looser. The mask she was wearing sit her face perfectly, and the best of all, you could still see the big, ocean blue, eye's she had.

"Sorry Aang, I sort of, lost my temper and, well…" Katara's voice trailed off…She looked up at him to see he was smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that, I see you still have your temper."

Katara actually smiled at this, "Yeah, It never left." She turned to see that Shin was long gone.

"Well, I guess now I know why you slapped her…" Aang laughed, but stopped when he realized his hand was still on her shoulder. He quickly took it off and looked at the ground.

"Umm, Katara…one more question. I was kind of, sort of, wondering, if you wanted to do your dance with me. I mean, I know you already have practiced time and time again with Zuko but, I know all the steps, I was there. I watched, and it's the least I could do, to, you know, make it up to you…" Aang was going to keep on rambling, but Katara put her finger up to his lip and shushed him.

"Make it up to me? What do you mean?"

"Well, Airi was pretty mean to you, and I guess I should have saw the signs and stopped her."

Katara laughed, "It's ok Aang, I know how to deal with others. I am a master water bender, and after you left, I picked up quite a few things from other masters that came here."

Aang looked like he thought that she didn't want to dance with him. And of course, she did, in fact, she wanted to do it with him so bad, that she didn't care if he knew the dance or not.

"You know Aang, I was waiting for you to ask me that. Of course I want to do this dance with you, in fact, I would be honored to dance with the Avatar." She bowed at the last part, but laughed as soon as she saw his face. Katara knew that hated being treated like he was the most important person in the world, he would much rather be treated like a normal guy.

"Well then before we go, I have one question to ask you…"

Aang raised his eyebrows, _what else could she possibly want to know…_

"You seem to have gotten over Airi pretty quickly, Why is that?" They started walking back down the hall, and Aang took his time to respond.

"Well, part for the reason, is what I said to her, I don't really love her…" he paused and tried to think of how to say the other reason.

"The other reason is, I guess, I always have you, and Sokka, and Toph."

Katara smiled warmly. They walked the rest of the way in silence, but when they got backstage, they were surprised to find Zuko in his normal clothes ,sitting down and doing nothing.

"Umm, Zuko, why aren't you dressed?" Katara asked, he looked up form his seat and stood up.

"Well, I figured that since Aang was at our practice everyday, he was the one that wanted to dance with you so badly, so I stepped out of my dance clothes and I sat down and waited for him." Zuko turned his attention to Aang.

Katara laughed a bit and gave Zuko a hug. "Thank you Zuko." She mumbled in his ear.

"Yeah, yeah, Aang, hurry up and get dressed, 2 minutes till show time." Aang nodded and walked into the dressing room in the back.

He walked out a few moments later, and all Katara could do was stare. He was wearing something similar to the robes that Zuko wore, but the sleeves were outlined with white. They flowed when he walked, and when he stood next to her it, they looked perfect together.

Katara smiled, "Wow, you look good."

Aang blushed and mumbled a small _thanks._

Zuko rolled his eyes and walked up to the curtain. "I'm going to go and announce your dance. PLACES!"

The girls all scrambled to one side of the stage and the boys behind the other. Zuko slipped out in front of the curtain and they heard him shout to everyone. Katara played with her hair and waited next to Aang. They were supposed to come out first, and then be followed by the rest of the kids. And she knew that she didn't do well in front of crowds, she was nervous as hell, and Aang knew it.

She heard the crowd cheer and the curtain slowly started to open. Her and Aang slowly started to dance normally, without any water, but Katara was very tense.

"Just relax" Aang whispered in her ear. He seemed so calm and cool, it was something she would always admire about him.

"I'm trying Aang, but there's so many people, and there all staring." She whispered back.

"Don't worry about them, just look at me…"

Katara did what she was told, and soon found herself forgetting all about everything around her. All she had to do was stare at Aang, and she felt fine.

When it came time for the rest of the dancers to some out, she stepped back. The rest of them came running out and formed a line. Katara Water bended a stream of water out from a large pot nearby, signaling the others to do so. They moved at the same time, exactly the same.

Katara swirled around with the water, Aang shot fireballs at her, and she just barely managed to miss them.

_Just relax…and think of Aang…._

**Hey people! Thanks for being so patient. I had to write another story for my language arts class, so I was pretty much focused on that. But anywayzzz, umm…this chapter is ok…I FINALLY got rid of Airi! I'm sure some of you people don't like how I did it…but the next chapter will be all about people's thoughts, I will make this work…**


	11. Water And Fire

Sokka and Toph were about to go out to the middle of the dance floor but stopped when they heard someone announcing something. Toph leaned over and whispered in Sokka's ear, "Is it time for the Little angels show?"

"Yeah, but that's weird, Zuko is the one announcing it, and he's not in his dance clothes."

Toph smiled and leaned back into Sokka's chest, "I guess that means someone else is going to be dancing with Katara."

Sokka looked at his wife with a confused look on his face, and even though she couldn't see it, she knew it was there.

"I mean, come on Sokka, Who is the only other person that knows all the steps to that dance, and can fire bend?" Toph turned her head in his direction.

Something finally clicked in his head, "Aang?"

"Bingo, Snoozels." She flicked him on the head and pulled him towards the front of the room towards the stage. "Now come on, It might help Katara's stage fright if she can see us."

* * *

**Airi's Thoughts**

_I can't believe he just dumped me like that. Nobody dump's me, I dump them. I bet you anything that it was Katara's fault! She probably weaseled him in to going down the hall and checking on me. I mean, it's obvious that she still loves him, and I guess she just couldn't take the fact that he loves me!_

Airi was going threw the closet, packing her stuff. Whenever she came to something of Aang's she either threw it on the ground, or she ripped it a little.

_Well, I guess I better find the next ship back to the fire nation. Good riddance._

She threw on her parka, picked up the humongous bag full of clothes and accessories, and headed towards the dock.

* * *

**Shin's Thoughts**

_I am so out of here! Thank Yue for the avatar or I would be dead right now, I've seen what Katara can do, and it's not pretty. And come on, it's not my fault! Airi was just talking to me, and seducing me, and I'm only human. Katara wasn't even paying attention to me half the night, so what does she care…_

He walked through the city, weaving through people left and right. Many people looked at him weirdly, he was a guy, all dressed up like he was going out, but he was just walking through a city. Does that look a little weird to you?

_I don't think Katara's ever coming to Mai's Café anymore…

* * *

_

**Toph's Thoughts**

_Sometimes I wish I could see. I mean really see, with out having to be on Earth. Because right now, I know that Katara would be having a smile on her face. A real smile, the first one for about, oh, seven years. Sometimes I find myself getting a little mad at Aang, first he says he loves her, but then he leaves. And he doesn't come back for a whole seven years, and he has no idea what that has done to Katara. She puts on a brave face for Sokka and others, but when it's just me and her. She lets herself go._

Toph was standing in front of the crowd, listening to the ooo's and ahh's. She hatched herself onto Sokka's arm. He was lucky, he could see.

* * *

**Sokka's Thoughts**

_Am I the only one that doesn't get what's going on here. It always seems like it. Toph knew why Aang was dancing with Katara, and not Zuko, but the reason seems to escape me. But they do look really good together. Katara looks…happy. Some people may think that I have no idea what people are feeling inside, but I know that Katara has missed him, a lot. But I thought Aang moved on… Where is Airi anyway?_

He was standing next to Toph, watching his sister dance with his best friend. "Umm Toph, you know how you said lets go to the front so we could help Katara with her stage fright…"

"Yeah…"

"I don't think she needs us…"

Toph smirked, "That's a surprise"

* * *

**Maya's Thoughts**

_Haha, It's funny, I thought that Master Katara would be having a major breakdown right now, but she seems fine. She always seems fine when she's with the Avatar. I still want to be like her when I grow up, she's strong, but graceful. She's strict, but kind. She even made up this whole dance just because I said I wanted to do it. _

Maya dodged a fire ball and twirled around with her stream of water. Her partner's name was Kuzon, and he was great!

_Maybe, after this, I should ask Kuzon if he wants to play with me and my friends.

* * *

_

**Katara's Thoughts**

_This has to be one of the best moments of my life, Aang is back, his girlfriend is gone, and he's dancing. With me! When I decided to go out with Shin, it was to make Aang jealous, and it looked like it was working. But when I figured out Shin was a pretty good guy, I was glad to go with him. But I figured out he was just a cheater. And I HATE cheaters, I would have squished him to pieces if it wasn't for Aang. I'm glad he still knows how to calm me down, I don't need a whole lecture, just a small gesture and a few words. Speaking of Aang, look at him, his eye's, his smile. It's all great, and I just now realized how much I missed it, I mean really missed it. Hopefully, it won't be another seven years until I see him again. I love him._

Katara swirled around and got ready for the grand finally. She was supposed to do what she had done the past three times she did this dance, but this time, all the girls would be doing it with her. It would make a bigger, and cooler, display of snow.

Aang was supposed to shoot three humongous fireballs towards the sky, and the little boys were supposed to follow, although they would only shoot one, small one.

_Hope this turns out perfect.

* * *

_

**Aang's thoughts**

_Katara looks beautiful, really stunning. When she asked that question, why did I get over Airi so quickly, I had to think about it, and now, I think I finally have a real conclusion. Katara. That's the answer. I remember when we were kids and I saw Monk Gyatso's skeleton. Who was the person to comfort me? Katara. When I had lost Appa in the desert, who was the person to tell me it was ok, Katara. When I was struck down with lightning, who was the person who brought me back, Katara. When I was fighting the Fire Lord, for the final battle. Who refused to leave my side? Katara. And even after I left, for seven whole years, she still talks to me. I didn't want to leave, and I think she knows that. But she understood I had too. And now, I realize something. As I'm watching her twirl around me, with so much grace, and beauty. She's smiling, as if I had never left. I think…I might… I might still love her.

* * *

_

Aang watched her shoot her stream of water in the sky, followed by seven others. As soon as they were high enough, she froze them all, and quickly sent a blast of ice towards it. As soon as it exploded, Aang took all of his power and shot three fireballs in the sky. The other boys did the same, and it looked, fantastic.

The crowd exploded into applause. Whistling, clapping, yelling. He stood next to Katara and took a bow. Tons of rare flowers were being thrown at the stage, and were landing at their feet. He picked one up, It was light blue, with white in the middle. He turned to Katara and put it in her hair, at first she looked surprised, but she soon relaxed and smiled.

She stepped forward, towards the front of the stage.

"Wasn't that beautiful?" The crowd once again burst into applause, but she silenced it.

"This show was put on as a graduation ceremony, to show all you parents what your little water benders can do. If you ask me, they do a splendid job, and one day, they will be masters. I would like to say thank you to Fire Lord Zuko, without him I wouldn't have the fantastic fire benders to help me."

Zuko stepped out from backstage and waved. The crowd clapped again, but silenced and waited for Katara to continue.

"Thank you Aang, or as you might know him, The avatar, for helping me out with this dance. I don't think I could have done it with out you." She turned to him and he smiled at her. She thought she was going to melt in happiness, but she stayed standing and continued.

"I want to thank my brother and my best friend, without you guys I don't think I would have done this show at all." Her eyes skimmed over the crowd, She found Sokka and Toph sitting in the front. They both were smiling.

"Now I would like to present the graduates of this class, Kami, Taya, Juri, Sari, Ami, Orie, and last but not least, Maya."

One by one the girls stepped out when their names were called. Maya was the last to step out, but the first to hug Katara. She nearly knocked her down, and it didn't help when all the others came rushing over. The crowd took the opportunity to start applauding again. Katara laughed and gave hugs to each of her students.

"I told you guys you wouldn't be hit by the fire." She sated. They all laughed sheepishly, and ran off to go find their mothers and fathers.

She turned around and walked back over to Aang, he had been hanging out in the back, trying not to disturb the moment. Before he even got the chance to speak she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Aang. You did great!" she pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Katara laughed when she saw him blush just like he had so many years ago.

"Come on, lets go find Sokka and Toph." She took his hand and pulled him out into the crowd,

When they were walking through the audience many people tried to stop and talk to them, but they merely nodded, smiled, and kept on walking.

Sokka and Toph were standing right next the wall, most likely trying not to get squished. When Sokka spotted them he whispered something to Toph and pulled her towards them.

"What do you think Sokka?" Aang asked. Sokka smiled and patted him on the back.

"Great Aang, I almost forgot how good you can dance. Where's Airi?"

Aang expression quickly went from happy, to sad in a matter of seconds. When he didn't speak, Katara did for him.

"Umm, she's gone. We found her in the hallway, pressed up against Shin. Doing what she does best,"

Toph frowned, "She was cheating on you AGAIN. Wow, I knew she was bad news." She put her head on Sokka's shoulder.

"Yeah I mean come on, once is bad enough, but twice…" he shook his head.

Aang raised his eyebrows, "You all knew she cheated on me?"

"Yeah, you don't think Katara would just keep that to herself do you? She told me, and after the slap incident, I told Sokka, just so he wouldn't be mad at Katara." Toph chuckled.

Aang looked over at Katara, she was staring at the ground. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up,

"Want to go for a walk, I think it's a full moon out."

She nodded and they waved goodbye to Sokka and Toph, who had both said they were going to head back to the palace.

They weaved through the crowd, they finally made it to the doors and pushed through the doors.

Katara took his hand and tugged a little, "Come on, I know a place that look's beautiful at night."

He nodded and let her lead him there.

* * *

**End of chapter Haha**

**What do you think? Review! I would like to say thank you to my reviewers, I came to my e-mail this morning only to see 18 reviews, all for one chapter. **

**Thank you Kraiken, for the idea of the break-up. Glad to know that you liked the way it was planned out. Haha.**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers.**


	12. Confessions

Hey everyone! Ok, there are some major events happening in this chapter so listen carefully! Haha. Some people won't really like how I rushed this story but come on, it's not like I could write another 20 chapters explaining every other detail. This is **not** the final chapter. So don't even ask. I was even thinking of writing a sequel, after I finish this story of course! Haha, tell you what, you guys decide, when I'm done with this…should there be a sequel or not?

Review!

Katara and Aang weaved through the tons of people in the marketplace. They didn't speak, they just walked. Katara lead him all the way to a bridge in the middle of town. They sat there for a moment, the moon was reflecting off the water.

"Seven years…" Katara couldn't tear her gaze from the water.

"Katara I'm---"Aang started to say something but was interrupted by her.

"Wait Aang, just let me speak ok…" she finally broke her gaze from the water and looked at him. Her eyes were pleading, begging for him to stay quiet. He merely nodded, and listened to what she had to say.

"I still remember that day you left. You said you wouldn't be gone for long. That you would send me a letter every other day. You promised. And for awhile you kept that promise. But as the years went it slowly started to stop. I started to get really worried; I thought you had forgotten about me." She took a small stream of water from out of the river and started to play with it.

"I expected to see you at major events, like Toph and Sokka's wedding, or the annual celebration of the defeat of Ozai. But, I didn't. When you left I had to go back to my normal, everyday, boring life. Work, eat, sleep, wake up, eat, and work. That's how it went everyday. You don't know how bad I wanted to get out Aang."

Katara watched the water she was bending. She could feel Aang's gaze on her, but she didn't dare look into his eyes. Aang waited for her to continue, but when she didn't say anything for awhile, he decided to speak up

"I really didn't mean to. I would never try to hurt you on purpose Katara. But I knew that if you came with me, your life would be up-rooted, again. All because of me. And I couldn't stand that. Your safety is more important then anything." Aang couldn't take her eyes off of Katara.

She still had her mask on, and it made her look mysterious. Like to get to see inside of her, the mask had to come off.

"My safety? I'm a master water bender; I taught you everything you know. And it's not like the fire nation trying to get rid of us, sure there's a few who are followers of Ozai, but the have either stayed quiet or have been taken care of." Katara snapped." And what about Airi? She traveled with you! "

Aang looked down at the water, "I know you're a master, I know you can take care of yourself, but if something, anything had happened to you. I would never forgive myself. With Airi it was…different."

"Well if you had bothered to stay in touch more, you would already know that plenty of things have happened to me. Right here, in my own home." She mumbled. The look on his face showed confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Aang took a step closer. She could smell the sweet sent of sandalwood and pines fill her nose.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" she tried to turn away, but Aang put a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Katara…"

"Fine Aang. You want to know so badly, I'll tell you. About three years after you left, I went on a date with this guy. He was nice at first, nut after awhile, he tried to force me into doing some…things…I didn't want to do." Katara bit her lip and felt Aang tense up. In a way, it comforted her to know that Aang was getting tense when he heard that someone was trying to hurt her.

"Luckily, there was this big pot of water next to us, and I water whipped him and ran."

Aang tried to register what she had just said, _If and when I find that creep, I'll kill him. _

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Katara looked at him with bitterness in her eyes, "You would probably be to busy with Airi to even read the letter."

Aang clamped his mouth shut, he had nothing to say. Because she was probably right.

"I'm sorry. Really I am." He looked down at the ground. "Toph said that you were waiting for the right guy to get married. Didn't the right guy come along sometime?"

Katara sighed; this heart to heart talk was going the way she wanted it to, "Seventeen guys asked me for my hand in marriage. Four asked so they could have more power. Five asked for more money. Three asked because of my body. Three asked for all three of those, and there was one who asked because he loved me. I mean really loved me, and he was a great guy, he just wasn't the guy."

Aang stared at her, "Who's the guy? It sounds like you know exactly who he is."

Katara took a deep breath and looked right into Aang's eyes. He had taken off his mask and now you could clearly see the silver orbs.

_I should tell him._

_It's now or never._

"You…I know that it's been seven years, but it never changed. Seven years ago I would have said you, and I'm saying you now."

Aang dropped his mouth a little. He looked straight into her eyes and could see no signs that she was kidding, "Mm---me?"

Katara turned back towards the river and rolled her eyes, "You don't get it do you. I said no to all those guys because I was waiting for you. I was jealous of Airi because she had one thing I wanted, you... I- I love you."

Katara watched Aang's face for a moment, and when she didn't see anything, she turned around, and started running towards the other side of the bridge.

But something caught her wrist. She turned around to see Aang. He looked happy, yet surprised. He pulled her up to him so that he could put his hands around her waist. She looked up at him, and noticed how much taller he had gotten.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Katara looked up, and did what she had wanted to go for a long time. She kissed him, it was light and airy, and it made her feel like she was walking on clouds. Her hands found their way to his chest and as the kiss deepened, they snaked around his neck.

Aang pushed his tongue on her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Katara smiled slightly and open her mouth a little. He dived into her mouth.

When they finally took a breath for air Aang pulled her into a jug. "Wow," was all he managed to say. Katara laughed and pulled at his arm a little.

"Come on, it's getting late, and I'm sort of tired.""

He nodded and followed her to back to the palace. When they got home they figured out Sokka and Toph had already gone to bed. Aang walked hand in hand with Katara up to her room.

"Well, I guess I will see you in the morning." Aang kissed her on the forehead and moved towards the door, but he stopped when he heard Katara beg.

"Wait! Aang, don't leave. Stay with me…" Katara sat down on the bed and gave him a puppy dog face.

Aang sighed and smiled a little, "Katara, what if your brother walked in to check on you, what would he say?"

"I'm a big girl. And I don't think he could argue with the avatar. Could he?" she smiled and walked over to the closet. Right before she shut the door she stuck her head out, "When I come back out you better still be here."

Aang chuckled and watched her quietly close the door. He walked over to the bed and took of his boots. He pulled his parka and his shirt over his head and threw it in then corner.

He settled down on the bed and waited for Katara. To change. He didn't notice that she had already come out of the closet until she slid in next to him.

"Good night Aang" Katara turned around and snuggled against him so that her back would be touching his chest.

"Good night Katara." Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and drifted off to sleep.

There ya go…Major Kataang!!!

Click the blue button and review!

(Sorry this chapter is so short, you know, compared to the others)


	13. We've Got Mail

Hey everyone! Ok, I know a lot of people are mad at me for not keeping my promises, but, I'm **sorry**! Really I am, it's just that, for the past few days all it has been is finals, studying, and then more finals. I even had one for Technology! Stupid huh. Hahaha. So here it is the second to last chapter. Ahh, it's so sad! This is almost the end of my first ever **good** story! Well, it's sad but at the same time, I'm very very happy. Haha.

So here it is what you have all been waiting for... Second to last chapter of Jealous Much!

Katara woke up in the morning only to find somebody's arms wrapped around her waist. Her first reaction was to turn around and water whip whoever it was, but then the memories of last night came flooding back to her. Aang had finally got rid of Airi, and admitted his feelings to her. That had to be the best moment of her life. She slipped out of his grasp, careful not to wake him, but as soon as he felt that his hold on her left, he woke up.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It took awhile for his vision to focus, but he soon saw Katara looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Morning sleepyhead." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey." He smiled his signature grin and heaved himself off the bed.

Katara walked over to the closet and came back out with a training outfit in her hands. She slipped out of her pajamas, and started to change.

Aang just stood there and watched, _she's so...perfect. _

Katara chuckled and quickly turned around. She was well aware of Aang's eyes on her, and she loved the look of surprise he had on his face when she turned around.

"And what exactly are _you_ looking at?"

"Umm, heh heh, I was just... umm," Aang stuttered and looked down at the floor.

Katara laughed and walked the short distance over to him. She cupped her hand under his chin and slightly pushed up, making him look into her eyes.

"It's ok; I'm just messing with you."

Before Aang could even sigh in relief she brought her lips to his. It took him a second to realize it, but he soon started to kiss back. He pressed his tongue against her lips, begging for an entry. She smiled slightly and decided to part her lips a little. Katara moaned as the kiss started to deepen and she slipped her hands under his shirt.

Aang moaned a little and searched around her mouth, smiling when he found a spot that made Katara shiver and moan at his touch.

She pushed him back a little and he fell on the bed, she broke the kiss for a moment, only to straddle him around the waist, before she went back. They were just starting to really get into it, until the heard somebody yell.

"OH MY FREAKEN YUE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Katara quickly got up off of Aang and stood up, and he wasn't far behind. Sokka and Toph were standing at the door, Toph was smirking, the look on her face read, _I knew this would happen_; But Sokka's expression was different, way different.

"Whoo Hoo! I knew you could do it Sugar Queen!" Toph laughed.

Katara's face went beet red and all she could do was look at the ground.

"TOPH! Don't cheer them on!" Sokka looked from Aang to Katara. Then back to Aang.

"Chill out Snoozles, this was bound to happen and you know it." Toph looked up at her husband's face. "Sometimes you over react."

Sokka ignored Toph's last comment and turned his attention to his sister and his best friend. They were standing a few feet apart, and both were looking at the ground. He was about to just forget it, and ask them questions later, but he remembered what him and Toph had come for. Last night he went into Aang's room to talk to him, but he wasn't there. He was going to go ask Katara if she knew where he was, but Toph said they should let it rest until morning. What a mistake that had turned out to be.

"Aang, exactly where were you last night?"

Aang looked up and then looked at Katara, what should he say to that? He decided to go with the truth; after all, Sokka was his best friend.

"I, umm, I slept in here."

He studied Sokka's face, trying to find any signs of anger, but he saw nothing. That's good... right?

They stood there for a couple awkward seconds. Finally, Aang couldn't take it anymore.

"Umm...Sokka. You ok?"

"I will give you three seconds to run."

"What?"

"One...two..."

Aang finally got what he was saying and he dashed out of the room, Sokka quickly followed.

Katara finally got over her momentary silence and started laughing. "Wow Toph, I can't believe you married him!"

"Hey, you're the one who's related to him!" Toph laughed along with Katara. "So, did you do it?"

"Huh?" Katara knew what she meant, but just to be sure, she wanted Toph to say it herself.

"You know what I mean. Did you do _it _with Aang?" Toph linked her arm with Katara's and pulled her towards the door.

_So I was right, that was what she meant. _"Toph! No we didn't do _it._ He just broke up with his fiancé yesterday. I just invited him to sleep with me for..." she searched for the right word. "Comfort."

Toph rolled her eyes and continued dragging Katara downstairs towards the kitchen, "You know, I don't need earth to tell that was a lie."

"No really! We didn't do it. I swear. But..." Katara sighed and stumbled for the third time, "I invited him into my room just because, Airi's finally gone. He told me he still loved me. I told him I love him. It just seemed right you know."

Toph nodded and smiled, they made it to the kitchen and Toph pulled out a chair. Katara walked over to the teapot bended some water into it. "Tea?"

Toph nodded and Katara set the pot over the small fire pit. She walked over and sat down in the seat next to Toph. "I wonder where the boys went." She wondered out loud.

As if on cue Aang burst into the kitchen and sat down in a chair, trying to catch his breath.

"Sokka...sure...can...run." he managed to say. Sokka came in a few seconds later, breathing harder then Aang was.

"You...better...come...here...so...I...can...beat your...face...out." He took a deep breath and collapsed into the nearest chair.

"You done?" Toph asked. Both boys nodded and Katara smiled.

"Well then, we can all have a nice cup of tea, and listen to Sokka go on about what he saw this morning. Deal?"

Again, they nodded and Katara walked over the now boiling water, and poured four cups of tea.

Once everyone had got them Sokka started asking questions, just like they expected him to.

"So you guys didn't do _anything_ last night. Nothing at all...Right?"

Both Aang and Katara nodded.

"So...are you guys a...couple?"

Sokka cringed at the thought of his sister being with anyone. But the more he thought about it, the more he was happy. At least his sister was happy now; not moping around the palace like her life was horrible. And if he had to choose anyone for Katara to be with, it would be Aang. He respected his sister's wishes, and would never do anything to hurt her. In fact, he can probably give her more protection then anyone, being the avatar and all.

"Umm, I don't know." Katara looked over at Aang, he was looking down at the table, she didn't want to say yes right away. Aang had just broken up an engagement. Surely he didn't want to jump into another relationship right away. Right? But then again, he had said he loved her, heck, he had even slept in her bed! That had to mean something! "That's up to Aang."

Everyone turned their attention to the avatar. He was sitting there, thinking very hard about it. Was he really ready to go into another relationship? Yes, he had to be. He already told Katara that he loved her, and he did. He would do anything for her, anything at all, even if it meant his own death. Katara had to be the best thing that happened to him, she had always been there for him. Even when he wasn't there for her. He knew if he said no, that would hurt her. And the thought of him hurting her, even if it was just a little, made him want to jump off a cliff. _I've made my decision. And it's got to be one of the best I've ever made in my life._

"Yeah, we're a couple."

Katara smiled brightly and practically jumped on him. She gave him the biggest hug he had ever gotten in his life. But when she remembered the audience staring at them she pulled back a little.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

Aang smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Not caring that Sokka and Toph were in the room. Katara smiled and leaned into the kiss, only to be interrupted by once again, Sokka.

"Hey hey hey!"

They broke apart and looked at the ground. Katara's embarrassment soon turned to anger. _'I've been waiting for this for seven years, Sokka knows that. Why is he stopping it? _

Before she could even open her mouth to speak, Sokka continued.

He took a big breath and spoke," If you guys are going to do that, don't do in front of me ok."

Katara smiled and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Sokka..." she mumbled into his ear.

Sokka let go of his sister and looked over at Aang, "Sorry bout, you know, chasing you all over the palace grounds. But if you ever...ever...ever do anything to hurt her, I will kill you. Got it."

Aang nodded, "It's ok Sokka, I understand. And don't worry; I'll take good care of her."

Toph laughed from over where she was, "Sokka, you crack me up."

They all looked over at Toph who was sitting at the table, quietly sipping her tea.

Before Sokka could start up anymore drama Aang suggested that they all go into town for breakfast. Sokka immediately said yes and they all went into the front room to get their parkas.

They made their way into town, pushing pass the crowd in the marketplace. Katara was too wrapped up with Aang to see what restaurant Sokka had chosen for them to eat at.

It wasn't until she saw the waiter that she realized where they were.

"Good morning, may I take you order?" Shin was standing there, not even looking up from the notepad.

The anger she felt came swirling back to her. Aang squeezed her hand under the table, as if reminding her to keep her cool.

"Yeah, jasmine tea and a muffin, please." She managed to say.

Shin snapped his head up as soon as he heard her voice. She was staring at him with cold eyes, and so was Aang.

"Umm...hey Katara."

She looked away, and Sokka took the moment to order for the rest of them.

As soon as Shin had left, Katara started yelling at Sokka.

"Seriously Sokka! Out of all the restaurants in this city! You had to pick this one because they had the best seal jerky! Sometimes I wish you would think with your head, not your stomach!"

"What! What's wrong with this place! And it's not their seal jerky I like, it's their bread. Stupid."

Toph rolled her eyes, "That Sokka, was the stupidest thing you have said all week."

After that Katara about had it, "You want to know what's wrong with this restaurant Sokka! Well, Shin works here, Shin's the one who was supposed to be my date for The Little Angels Show, until me and Aang found him pressed up against Airi. What did you think happened when I said Airi _and_ Shin were gone?"

"You know what, let's just forget it." Toph said. Aang and Sokka quickly agreed, Katara reluctantly nodded.

A different waiter came back with their food, and Katara seemed to forget about Shin by the end of their meal. She was shamelessly flirting with Aang, much to his enjoyment, and joking around with Sokka and Toph.

After breakfast they split up, Toph and Sokka headed to the training arena. Katara pulled Aang all the way back to the palace.

They stepped inside the palace and she pulled her parka off over her head. Aang did the same and they walked up the stairs.

Katara walked over to her closet and pulled off her boots, she came back out to see and sitting down on her bed. She made her way over to the mirror and pulled out the necklace Aang made for her when she lost her mothers, out of her jewelry box.

"Remember this?" she asked.

Aang came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. When he saw what she was holding he held his breath a little.

"You kept that?"

Katara twisted around so she could see his face, "Yup."

Aang smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips, but before he could pull back, she deepened the kiss. He moaned a little, and she pushed him back on the bed. Once again, she straddled him on the waist.

"Katara..." Aang managed to say between kisses.

"What?"

"What...what if Sokka... comes... home?"

Katara paused and put her forehead on Aang's, he was staring up at her, his gray eyes were filled with worry. She laughed a little, and gave him another short, sweet kiss.

"He won't be home for another two hours Aang." she kissed him before he could say anything else, and this time he gave in.

When they had kissed earlier, Katara had been the one in the lead. This time, Aang wanted to take control. He flipped over and pushed his tongue against her lips. She parted hers, and he quickly found the spot that made her shiver earlier.

They spent the rest of the afternoon snuggled up in Katara's bed. Laughing about old times and making out every once in awhile.

Before they knew it, they heard Sokka and Toph walked through the front door.

"WE'VE GOT MAIL!" Sokka shouted from downstairs.


	14. The Gang Again

**OK people…here it is. The last chapter of jealous Much. I know, I'm sad too. I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers that stuck with me through this whole story. Your kind words really gave me a boost. Sorry for the long wait I gave you guys, but I can only write when I'm not busy, and when I'm inspired. Haha. **

**To answer some questions, yes, there will be a sequel. But it will probably take me awhile to write it. I want to finish Golden Dragon High, and maybe some one shots before I go into another full fledged story!!**

**Anyways, I better stop rambling before I forget how I want this chapter to go…**

**Keep on reading!

* * *

**

"We've got mail!" Sokka shouted from downstairs. Katara sighed and pushed herself off the bed. She waited for Aang to get up and they headed down the stairs, hand in hand. Sokka and Toph were sitting on the couch, with a huge bag full of fan mail.

Aang groaned and sat down on the couch, "More fan mail? I'm getting sick and tired of that stuff."

Toph raised one eyebrow and looked in Aang's direction, "Sick of people worshipping you? Something's seriously wrong with you Aang."

Katara laughed and sat down next to Aang, "He's sort of right. Going through all that mail takes a long time, and it's not usually that fun."

Sokka snorted and emptied the bag out in front of him, at least 50 letters came rolling out, but one caught his eye, "Hey, what's this?"

He picked up a scroll and examined it, it was on plain white paper, but the ribbon tying it was black and red. Aang's eyes widened when he saw Sokka pick up the scroll, red and black meant an urgent message from the fire nation. _I thought everything was settled over there._

"Umm Sokka, could I see that?" Sokka handed it over to him, and he sat there for a second, staring at it. Katara sensed something wrong, his normal sparkling gray eyes had gone dull, and he became tense.

"Are you ok Aang?"

He snapped out of his gaze to see Katara and Sokka staring at him. "Umm, well, not really."

Toph once again raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about twinkle toes?"

"You see, after I defeated Ozai I had to travel the world, so I couldn't always be where I was needed."

Toph, Sokka, and Katara nodded, _what is this leading to?_ Katara thought.

"There were still people acting up in the fire nation, and most of the time, Zuko and Iroh could handle it. But sometimes, things got a little out of hand. And I was needed. At first I wasn't getting there letters, seeing as I just threw away some of the fan mail without reading it. So when I finally came back to the fire nation, Zuko and Iroh asked why I hadn't replied to any of their letters. We figured out what happened and came up with this. Whenever something's going wrong there, they tie a red and black ribbon around the letter. So they can be sure that I get it."

Katara watched as Aang finished his explanation and looked down at the scroll he held. Sokka, as always, was the first to break the silence.

"So are you going to open it or what?"

Katara shot him a glare and leaned over on Aang's shoulder as he slowly undid the tie and read the letter out loud.

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_Sorry to cut your visit to the South Pole short, but something has come up. People are starting to vanish, and strangely, these are all people who have an important role here. Unfortunately, nobody here knows what's going on. But I have a feeling it has something to do with Azula. We never found her body after the battle, so she could very much be alive, and this is something that only Azula could think of. We ask that you make your way here as soon as possible, we can discuss what we are going to do over a nice pot of tea. Thank's._

_-Iroh-_

_P.S- it may be wise to bring some friends along, this will not be an easy task._

When Aang finished he looked up at his friends faces, their feelings were written clearly on their face.

"Woo hoo! Does this mean we get to go on another journey across the world to kick some ass!" Toph said, ginning from ear to ear.

Aang looked unsure, he didn't want any of his friends getting hurt, "Well, I don't know…"

"Are you kidding me! This is awesome! We'll be the fearsome foursome again!" Sokka beamed.

Katara chuckled at the old name of their group, "Yeah, and Iroh said to bring some friends along! This will be perfect! I will finally get out of this place."

Aang still hadn't looked up from the ground, so Katara did the only reasonable thing to do to get him to change his mind, she lifted his chin, and gave him a short, sweet kiss. When they broke apart a few seconds later, she breathed in his ear, "Plus, I'm not going to let you leave without me. Again."

Aang smiled and finally spoke, "Well then it's settled, we will leave at sundown."

Sokka and Toph jumped up from the couch and smiled in satisfaction, they rushed up the stairs to pack right away, Katara could hear their voices fade away as they rushed up the stairs.

"Finally, some excitement." Sokka said.

"I know, about time." Toph replied.

Katara smiled and turned to Aang, he was giving her a goofy grin and staring at her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh, I was smiling?"

Katara laughed and stood up, "I'm going up to pack." She announced.

Aang nodded and watched her leave, _Great, I just agreed to Sokka, Toph, and Katara fighting all the way to the fire nation. We are finally the 'gang' again. The fearsome foursome, The Aang gang, The boomerang squad. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_

**Haha. The End. Short I know, but hey, it's short, simple, and sweet. So tell me what you think, and keep watch for the sequel. Don't know what I'm going to call it yet, but you will defiantly know what it will be about.**

**Next story: Fighting, romance, comedy, and more fighting. Haha. I'm trying to get into the whole, 'battle' scenes.**


End file.
